


Doe Eyes

by lalelilichubbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Lactation, Male Protagonist, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Yaoi, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelilichubbs/pseuds/lalelilichubbs
Summary: Stumbling upon love sick puppies, he finds himself following by the powerhouse volleyball team. [Last Name] [Name] is a first year and omega who got recruited as a manager in the strongest volleyball men's club, he anticipates to get chase by alphas from left to right in the sports community mainly volleyball.The original platforms that I use to updated and shared Doe Eyes with you guys:QuotevAO3Wattpad
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kawanishi Taichi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oohira Reon/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamagata Hayato/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

There are things that should acknowledge for, three rankings in a pack. Some are respected, others are belittled, and the rest can be in between the powerhouse is known for the majority of alphas and betas however there are few omegas who manage to enter by studying seriously or get scholarships.

Alphas are known for their aggressive and dominating behavior especially when it comes to their mates, they are the highest rank of all which make the lower ranks bow down before them, their scent are usually strong or spicy scents it can help to induce the omega into heat which means they can top them during reproduction. 

The next in line would be the betas just like an everyday human being they have a weak scent, other than that they couldn't reproduce pups unlikely to the omegas but they once they do it with the alpha, the knot can cause some serious pain for them. 

Lastly the omegas, they were to looked down, stereotyping that they are just for the breeding system their scents are usually the sweet types. They can go in heat in a month and can help to find a suitable mate for them. 

Heavy books under the struggling palms of the person, he weakly carries back to the room but sneaky alpha sticks his foot in his way causing the short boy to stumble hitting his forearm.

[Eye color] eyes wince at the sudden pain, he whips to the two snickering alphas. That's right, he experiences bullying at the famous Shiratorizawa Academy "What's wrong? Is the slut can't see on where he is going to?"

The latter of the two replaces his snarky smile with a sneer, [Name] flinches backing away when the two takes a step forward. A hand yanks his purple tie he is slowly shaking like a leaf that is remove from the tree, "Don't struggle. You're just nothing but a slut that spreads his legs for the alphas." 

"D-don't touch me!" 

His cheek receiving a red printed hand, the alphas growl forcing him to submit he is praying to the gods that someone will save him from the dilemma. 

A second year stands at 6'2 just happen to walk around the corner when his ears perk at the omega whining for help along with growling to keep him quiet. His figure towers over them, he suddenly speaks. "Oi."

The two alphas look above, their face turning pale when the stoic look on the second year's face [Name] still covering his face due to embarrassment. He couldn't hear the shoes running away that's until he hears someone crouching in front of him. 

"Stop crying." A husky voice said, he stares at his upperclassmen. One of the boys' volleyball team, Kawanishi Tachi he has seen him quiet but never heard his voice but this is something new it made tingles crawling onto his spine. "I'm sorry!" [Name]'s face turning pink as he squeaks whipping frantically his tears. 

From the perspective of Kawanishi, he rarely sees male omegas at their school but the appearance of the fragile boy — Doe, sparkling eyes that are accompanied with thick, long lashes that makes him look feminine and cute.

Healthy, pink chubby cheeks and such great lips. His alpha instincts are screaming that he needs to protect the omega from those disgusting alphas that are messing with him.

Kawanishi picks the last book before walking closer to him, he notices that they have a height gap. "Oh! Thank you, Kawanishi-san. I must go now." 

His dark brown eyes stare at the now struggling omega, his expression changes before getting the books. [Name] looks taken aback when the stack disappeared on his hands, "U-um you don't have to help me. I believe you have volleyball practice.." 

He didn't budge as he keep staring at him, eyes telling him to where to put the books. [Name] sighs in defeat before leading the way to the literature club. The two entered the club, his friend, Shizu looks up at smiling but then his eyes widen at the sight of the emotionless second year. 

"You can put the books here, Kawanishi-san. You can go now, thank you!" [Name] happily said, smiling. Besides him, Shizu rubs his eyes to make sure that this isn't a dream he swears that he could see the other giving him a faint smile before leaving.

"No way, [Nickname]! How did you do it?!" 

"Do what?" 

Curiously tilting his head, his friend deadpans slapping his forehead "How the hell did you make Kawanishi-senpai help you?! He doesn't care about what's going on around him, like, he's only focus on his academics and volleyball."

"O-oh..? He helped me when the students from class 1-A picked on me.." 

Shizu's nostrils flare in annoyance, he grabs the boy's shoulders "What did they do to you, huh?! I swear I'm not forgiving them when they are bullying you again!"

"Hehe, it's okay Shizu-kun." Swatting gently the other boy's hands arranging the books onto the shelves "It's will never be okay!" Shizu exclaims, feeling stressed when everytime his best friend comes to the club he always look bruised up. 

"C'mon now,"

"I'm still not forgiving those two."

"Shizu-kun, please! I promise that they won't hurt me again. I'm a strong omega!"

[Name] whines, receiving a smack from the annoyed boy.

"You're late." Washijo scowls "Do fifty serves!", Kawanishi gives an apologetic look on his face before doing fifty serves just as the red haired boy sniffs at the sweet scent coming from the the middle blocker his expression changes into a teasing one next to him, Semi drinks his water bottle raising his eyebrow at the smiling Tendou. "What is it now? You're planning something, Tendou?"

"Semisemi, don't you understand Kawanishi smells like cotton candy and milk along with his scent." He gives out a dramatic gasp, pressing his palms onto his cheeks with mouth open the other just rolls his eyes placing his water bottle.

Inside the gymnasium, when the second year enters that reaches the noses of the boys'. At first it is confusing, they know they are all alphas in a team but now something is mixing his scent. Something that needs to be protected and holds close.

The coach scowls when the boys quietly converse about the strange scent, he starts yelling to finish their training sure it is intense but Tendou couldn't keep his mouth shut about the sweet smell, it is intoxicating for his nose. The platinum blond kicks him, scowling "Would you stop it?!" 

The yelling of their coach continues as they train themselves to improve their strengths in volleyball the coach wouldn't want to see them becoming weak they were known to be the powerful volleyball team. 

It ended, the boys were dismissed walking to the dorms when his eyes looks at the distance of the giggling [Name] and the scowling Shizu whacking him on the shoulder with his cheeks turning red hues. 

As soon the two parties cross together, [Name] looks at the second year with a happy smile. "Oh hello, Kawanishi-san! It's nice to see you!" The stoic boy keeps his cool but his mind is literally screaming when the short boy gives him a smile, he wants to pull him and scent him.

Tendou from behind steps beside him "Hiii~ You must be [Last Name] [Name]?" He checks the boy from head to toe, what makes him more interesting is that his doe eyes. 

"Yes. You are Tendou-san? The guess monster of the volleyball team!" Shizu steps shielding the short boy with a glare, "If you come closer to him. I will not hesitate to beat you." He hiss, [Name] pulls his hand away from the team's heated stares especially Tendou giving him a taunting smile.

"I-I'm so sorry about him! He's like this when I get to see other alphas, s-s-sorry! We'll be going now." He bows his head but before that he waves his hand "Thank you for earlier, Kawanishi-san! Bye-bye, please be safe." They both left.

Tendou turns to face him, pouting "I'm jealous of you seeing a cute omega isn't scared of you." Their team captain looks curious but keeps his cool image, he suddenly wants to talk with the small boy.

Mostly, all of them want to talk with him however about that, they are surprised when [Name] isn't scared of the team not like other students who would make ways with their head bowing in submission.

And it suddenly piques their interest.

One time when group of girls are giggling, their face turning pale when Shirabu comes around eating his favorite food, he side glance at them causing the female alphas to cower in fear despite that he is around 5'8, his aura is screaming 'Alpha'.

Another time when the third years would walk around in the third year hallway, there are murmurs behind them they have their head lift and straight ahead not caring on the sidelines. 

Somehow few team members met [Name] without him knowing, Goshiki and Kai saw that he would hit the wall causing the omega to whimper in pain while rubbing his cute nose. Yamagata saw him falling downstairs, he weakly limps to the infirmary room before he could help him. Ushijima and Semi through the classroom' window that he is being pushed around by his upperclassmen the two were about to pounce on the terrifying betas but luckily the teacher sent them to detention yet they were grateful for that. 

They even remembered that the coach wanted to find a manager, that can help them by refilling the water bottles, setting the net, collecting the balls and look after them. 

That's the thing when they have one thing in common, they already found a suitable manager but [Name] is dense when it comes to non-academic or not related to literature. 

They just have to wait for a perfect time.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like what Shizu expected, his lips twitch when his friend entered following the scent of becoming upset, his cheek has stained by dirt and his eyes look like he could cry any moment. He deeply scowls, the others ignore the newcomer coming inside the room, thankfully, they open the windows just to have proper ventilation or their senses would go crazy of how attractive the pheromones coming from an omega.

Stomping over to his seat he slams his palm on the desk scaring [Name], behind him is a dark aura radiating off of him "Who the hell made fun of you, huh? Are those the same alphas who belittling you again? Should I kill them? Report them to the guidance? Bury their bodies underground? Tell me and I'll do it!" Shizu completely bombarding him with questions.

The other waves his hands in the air, gesturing that it is nothing "I-I'm alright, Shizu-kun. You don't have to be worried about me, it's just a little scratch." 

"I AM WORRIED. YOUR OKAASAN WILL—"

"Good morning, class." Just in time, the students scramble onto their seats their advisor walks in holding a textbook. Shizu sends him a wary look before participating in the class, the voices are muffled that [Name] sighs quietly playing with his pen. He should thank his two fellow schoolmates by saving him from those scary alphas.

Earlier ago, he is searching inside his bag, on his way he bumps into a hard contact of someone. The scent smells odd and pissed off when he looks up his body freezes "F-forgive me, Otsuka-san.." 

One of the alpha, Otsuka Yuuto, used to be friends with him in middle school not until he found out that [Name] was an omega. He grew up, learning that omegas are weak and fragile unlike alphas are known to be strong which make him go violent on his former friend.

His slanted eyes glare at him, pushing the omega away from me "Keep your hands off me. I swear you omegas are needy." 

Before [Name] could speak another word, he yelps when his body is thrown onto the floor, his bag next to him "Hm, submissive and puny. It makes me sick." His shoe made contact with the soft skin he cried out in pain. As much he wants to fight him back, the [hair color] boy has a low tolerance of pain. 

"P-please you don't want to do this!" He pleads.

Otsuka clicks his tongue before pushing his shoe "Submit to me. You only exist just to bear pups for us, alphas." The white-haired boy cracks a laugh, hinting that he is just saying it in a sarcastic tone. 

The sound of running shoes towards them, he slowly looks at the side only to face a fist thrusting onto his eye. Otsuka cries in pain, backing away as he tries to cover his eye, he is too focus on his eye that he didn't notice the two students helping the omega to leave the scene.

"Are you alright?" Hand brushing his cheek softly, it feels warm making him nuzzle onto their hand, he stares at the brown-grey eyes.

Wait what?

Who are these two again?

Oh right, Goshiki Tsutomu and Shirabu Kenjirou.

The last he saw them that they met in the pathways, "I'm okay.." The copper-haired male gives a huff, glaring at the scurrying alpha then turns to face him.

The bowl cut boy grabs his bag, holding it, the two notice that [Name] is going to say something. Shirabu sighs "Don't. We are going to lead you to your classroom. Which class are you in?" He said,

Goshiki butts in "[Last name]-san, you should be careful! You're lucky that we saved you just in time." He smiles proudly.

"Shut up, stop being a show-off. I helped him too," Shirabu scowls, "O-oh. C-class four.." [Name] answers, remembering that they didn't know where he is in. 

"Uwaaaah! Please teach me! I heard the upcoming exam will be next week."

"Don't teach this idiot, he will in a daze once you teach him."

The trio walks together, the students mumbling on how the omega is lucky to have them on his side. Like, they were even more surprised that they look like they are following him behind like lost puppies.

Though the scene happened earlier changes the scent into being upset, Goshiki directly pats the head of the short boy making him feel at ease. 

They were at their stop, before leaving he face the two with a cheerful look on his face "Thank you, Goshiki-san and Shirabu-san!"

Because he isn't used on being informal, [Name] uses the honorifics carefully not wanting the two offended. 

"Y-you're welcome.." Grumbling the copper-haired boy, the bowl cut only grins as the two left. 

"But I still couldn't believe it," Shizu exclaims, holding a tray for his lunch. The two were at the cafeteria, the students went up ahead to get their own food while the others talk onto their seats it is noisy as everyone excitedly enjoys conversing. "Believe what?" [Name] curiously asks, taking a few sips of strawberry milk. 

"Taming the alphas. I'm so impressed." He said, eating his own lunch and looking at the boy. [Name] tilts his head "Who?" 

Almost wanting to smack his forehead, forgetting that his friend can be sometimes slow. "You know the boys' volleyball team. It's like you're dealing with big dogs," Shizu pointed out.

"I don't understand," [Name] admitted, while his friend is munching the pieces of food, Shizu pointed his chopsticks at him "You are like being followed by them, stupid." 

"Really?.."

"Yes, really."

"Is it a bad thing?" 

He deadpans, going back on what he is eating. [Name] frowns, poking his doriyaki with the plastic fork "Shizu-kun?" 

"Honestly, I wanna hit you because of how oblivious you are." 

As much he loves the omega, in a platonic way, of course, he just wants to dig a hole just to make him bury because he didn't want [Name] to get taint by alphas. He just makes excuses to make him protect from a dangerous situation.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" 

A voice interrupts their conversation, Shizu growls, slowly standing up and crosses his arms "What the hell do you want?" Otsuka innocently smiles, then his green eyes staring back at the [eye color] ones. 

[Name] flinches backing away "We just want to talk with little [Name], isn't it right, omega?" The last word he uses almost comes out as a growl. Otsuka has a swollen eye but he keeps a good image in front of everyone. 

Without knowing that they are causing a scene, on the other side of the table watches from afar. "N-no." His wrist gets yank forcefully by Otsuka, "Eek!" 

Shizu shoves his chest, protecting the shivering [Name]. This will not end well especially when two alphas are baring their own teeth, "Stay out of this, Furukawa. I just want to teach him a lesson for letting a few wild dogs in a team beating me up earlier when the class is about to start." 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? He isn't doing anything wrong to you, you better be nice to him or else I have to beat you up." Shizu warns, he grips the collar of Otsuka's uniform. 

"Oh, I will." 

"That's enough, Furukawa and Otsuka." The principal calmly speaks, the three looks around, apparently they were crowded by students. Some of them holding out their phones just to update on what is going. The frantic female student looks at the principal before backing away into the crowd. 

"But he started it!" The two pointed each other in unison, sending glares before looking away.

"Now, we don't want you two to cause any trouble. Come to my office, I just called your parents because of your behavior." 

Otsuka's face turning pale, his blood feeling cold when he knows that his parents will become disappointed of him. He grits his teeth, pushing the boy away from him. 

The two stomping away from the scene leaving [Name] alone, pair of school shoes stop in front of him, helping him up. 

He looks up, doe eyes again stare at the same person who saved him. "Kawanishi-san!" The boy nodded, he dusts the dirt off the omega's uniform "Oh, your hands must be dirty. Here, have some alcohol." 

One thing that what made the second-year liked him is being caring to others, but it almost makes him upset that he takes care of others rather than himself. Kawanishi becomes stiff when a soft hand holding his large hand as the cool liquid drips onto his palm "H-here." [Name] shyly whispers, for the first time, he isn't used to skinship especially when he only he sticks his nose onto the books and academics.

He can freely hug Shizu at times but this is different as if there is a spider crawling onto his skin. Kawanishi feels dark looks darting onto his back, he fights back the smug grin when he knows that he is winning the game. 

Probably, in their group chat they talked about on how to get the omega as their manager last night. "[Last name], do you—" The bell rings, the short boy smiles then his doe eyes disappear into crescent types. 

He looks beautiful.

Kawanishi hitches his breath, unable to move when the boy gives him such a cute smile as he waves goodbye to him "Byebye, Kawanishi-san! I hope we will talk together some other time." Cheerfully skip jumping outside of the cafeteria.

Breaking out of a trance, he curses himself that he lost under the spell. He never feels bewildered when few omegas would give smiles at him, but when it comes to the small boy, it's shocking.

"Looks like Taichi lost the game~" The laughing Tendou appeared, smacking his back couple of times. Goshiki pouts "I'm jealous, I wanted to hold his hand too! Senpai, how does it feel?"

Shirabu rolls his eyes, jabbing the side of Goshiki "Shut up, idiot."

"Now it's Semisemi's turn to ask him!" The red-haired boy sings, waving his two index fingers. The ash-blond bristles, after watching the small interaction between the two. He knows that he will fail because of the cute appearance.

"Let's go."

"You heard the miracle boy, we should go to our selective classes. We don't want to be late~"


	3. Chapter 3

What the pinch server learned about the short boy is that he enjoys reading novels, he finds his body stalking the focused omega with lips pouting as his eyebrows twitch in such a cute demeanor. Semi curses himself on why he is joining the game on the second day he couldn't handle the boy's cuteness. He also wants to know why the second year picks on him, Otsuka snapped when he saw the small boy wondering holding the paperworks like he is sent off to drop by the teacher's room last time. The more Semi stares at the boy, the more it looks like the world is revolving around them slowly. 

"Kyaaa! Semi-senpai is here."

"I want to take a picture with him."

"He's so handsome,"

"And cool too!"

"Girls! This is the library, be quiet." 

The trio bows their heads to the librarian, muttering apologies. Then moving to the next shelf just to study out of embarrassment when eyes focus on them except for the two, his adam's apple move when [Name] sticks his tongue out while writing. 

He feels someone's eyes on him for too long, moving his head to the person who is attempting to look cool and reads a random book upside down. [Name] asks, "Semi-senpai. You're reading the book invertedly." He giggles.

Said the ash-blond second year's face burning in flames, displaying the book back to its position, clearing his throat "That was not my intention.."

"But how long have you been standing there?" He asks again.

Those doe eyes will become a death of him, Semi wants to hide under the ground because that's the only thing that [Name] can do to make anyone's knees wobbly. 

What is this power that he has?

Is he some sort of a stunner?

How can the other first-year handle the omega? Unless he is immune to it or what, his actions causing to alert the short boy. He didn't realize that the latter is walking towards him, waving his hand in front and tiptoeing just to reach his level.

"Senpai?" 

He opens his eyes, his heart almost leaps when his large pupils staring at his own. Like a child, [Name] backs away "I-I'm so sorry for invading your personal space, senpai." 

He parts his lips then close and then again, Semi couldn't speak like there's someone teasing him from the back of his head that he is acting like a wuss. 

"It's okay." Semi forces himself to talk properly, there he sees the bluenette marching his way over to them with hissing sounds. "[Name], come here." Dragging the boy like a mother cat "We will be studying for the next week's exam. And as for you," Shizu squinting his eyes "Stay away from him." He grumbles.

[Name] waves his hand smiling at his flabbergasted upperclassmen "Goodbye, senpai! We can talk later!" While getting dragged by the other alpha onto the different table along with the books that he read earlier.

Under his breath, he curses not knowing how to deal with the first year when he's watching his fellow year twenty four-seven. Semi groans before leaving the area.

"Now, [Name]. You better not leave my side." Shizu scolds, frowning as there is the crease of slight wrinkles on his forehead as he places his hand oh his head. [Name] just blinks owlishly "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Whyyy?"

"I need to protect you."

"Whyyyy?"

"Cut that out, I might whip your ass here." He growls, irritatedly before scanning through his notes.

(つ≧▽≦)つ

The copper haired male didn't know what to do, his upperclassmen complained at their practice about how some first year is like a mother cat towards the small boy, watching him close like a hawk. His eyes searching for the boy, suddenly he spots him. The mop of fluffy [hair color] hair is bouncing onto his skipping steps Shirabu makes sure that the other first year isn't around.

He makes his cue.

"Hello again, [Last name]-san." Hearing his name, the omega happily chirps "Hi, Shirabu-san! It's nice to see you!" Crescent eyes formed while smiling, he curses silently trying to get hold of himself "Do you need help with that?" 

Heavy books on the hands of the omega, shaking his head that it isn't heavy, the latter could notice the trembling hands it must weigh that heavily looking at the several pages that a genius student needs to read for their exams in college.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Carrying it along the way, the omega skips jump as they talked about things he notices that the bigger the smile of the omega, the more it smells like sweet candy. It almost like it's good enough to eat it. What the heck Shirabu thought, pushing his thoughts away it took the omega for about six minutes to find the literature club.

The room is rather homy, books are spread across the table the members probably records the date of it so they can send it to the advisor for the club, other students belittle literature because of how stupid it was and why it was made when no one is interested. 

"Here we are!" The smell of old pages and coffee engulfing their noses [Name] giggles, twirling around and beams. "Isn't the smell amazing! Though I and Shizu-kun are the only members here he also joined the track and field club, he got great friends there. I'm jealous that I'm not that athletic like he is." He babbles.

Oh, this is a great opportunity. 

Setting the books on the side, Shirabu's eyes lighten when he can see medical books in the medicine category. He wants to become a doctor after finishing high school, to help the people's lives and become a hero his finger lets it touch the cover of the surgeon book.

[Name] asks "You like medicine?" They both stare together, he didn't want to sugarcoat it so directly he nods his head. "I'll let you borrow one!" 

But before he could ask anything, Shizu just came inside laughing then his expression fades seeing the two interacting. 

"[Name]. Is this one from the volleyball team?"

"Uhuh! His name is Shirabu—"

"That's nice. How long have you been here, buddy?" Ignoring the introduction for the copper haired with parted bangs. They both share a forced smile he answers. "Just a couple of minutes ago."

"Well, I believe you are disturbing the club so why do you leave now," Shizu whispers in the last part, pushing the second year's shoulders to the exit. 

Now I see why would senpai yell about becoming too overprotective of [Name], Shirabu deadpans, gritting his teeth before sending daggers to him. The omega waves his hand "Byebye, Shirabu-san!" As the last thing, he sees that the omega is writing something on the record notebook. 

The look on Shizu is weird as he closes the door.

Great, now what.

(つ≧▽≦)つ

His eyes squinting at the dark gaze of Shizu, they apparently have a showdown together the red spiky boy isn't going to give up not until he asks the first year to become a manager. After hearing the pieces of information from Shirabu and Semi, it is time for him to step up into the game. 

"You are now friends! That's great, senpai!" [Name] takes a bite of the fluffy melon pan in his hand he shows his pearly white as he watches the two.

In his eyes, it looks like they were having a friendly conversation.

But eyes can deceive their situation, the two are showing dominance by just staring and darkly smiling.

Shizu clenches the chopsticks almost breaking out, the corner of his mouth barely twitch he isn't going to give his sweet, little friend to anyone especially when he finds out that he is being followed by crazy dogs.

On the other hand, Tendou gives him a sneaky grin moving an inch closer to the oblivious omega, across of him, the male bristles at the sudden body contact that the two shares. The bluenette holds his breath, trying to stay calm "Yes, he is a such a kind friend that you have, [Name]." It is way too ironic.

If only Tendou didn't interrupt their conversation, they won't give up, do they? As much he lets the omega join any club except for volleyball only.

"Kawaii-chan, I'm glad that I met your friend. We became good buddies." Leaning into his fist, his eyes look at him. His lips twitching into a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, good buddies." Shizu reminded, sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"Also what do you wanna talk about earlier? About a club?" [Name] pips in, earlier ago, his upperclassmen have been waiting for his class ends until they can talk about it. Playing with his collar, just to tell the others that he hasn't got a mate yet especially Shizu would rant that every alpha that he meets are not good for him.

"Yeeees, kawaaii-chan. Do you want—"

"[Naaaame], let's go! I bet the class will start." Tugging the sleeve of the omega, Shizu quickly stands up rushing to his side trying to get his attention. "It is?" Turning to look at the ticked off upperclassmen, he sticks out his tongue, he could hear someone's throat growling at him for interrupting him.

"Do you want to become—"

"C'mon! We don't want to be late!" He screams, not caring if the looks are sending in his way Shizu is bold enough to do that, even more, making Tendou annoyed.

"What a great friend." If you can hear the meaning behind it, he is already saying that the first year is irritating to cut the conversation so quickly. 

By sharing food, he gives the curious omega a pudding [Name]'s mouth waters when it is dropped onto the plate making the food all jiggly when it is touched by the spoon, scooping it. 

Goshiki grins "What do you think?" 

He covers his mouth in delight, the bowl cut boy can see flowery aura behind the omega his smile widens hoping that he can get the attention of him. 

"It's so good!" 

"Want more?" Said the boy who is nodding his head, the pudding splashes into his tongue as if it's he is in the cloud nine Goshiki is praying that the other first year will not make his way and threatening him just make him go away. 

He could feel the hair of the back of his neck rising, the heated stare behind him. Goshiki watches the omega eating the puddings that he gave him, he knew that he is a sweet tooth after staring him for too long in the cafeteria.

"So you want me to become your manager?"

Let those imaginary things happen, wearing a tracksuit as well handling them mainly him with care. Buying them snacks for them whenever they get tired after practice, their own cheerleader if they will go compete against schools. 

He sighs dreamily, a voice whispers "A penny for your thoughts?" Eerily close to his ear, he jolts backing away from the smiling Shizu, something is strange glooming from his aura the others near them cower in fear when he can smell the alpha being protective. Past days, his friends tried to let the omega know that they desperately want him to become a manager.

Everyone didn't want to sign up as a manager, their intimidating heights and looks are like killing them on the spot. Some would just back away so they won't go in the danger zone but after meeting the omega, they are like feverish puppies following their master on their way home.

Squeaking out a "yes!" he moves away, the bowl cut boy never feels terrified Shizu crosses his arms still smiling darkly at him with calculating eyes. 

[Name] informed, the [eye color] orbs sparkling so brightly that it can hurt anyone's eyes he is such a ball of sunshine. "Shizu-kun! Goshiki-san wants me to become their manager in the volleyball team, isn't it great?!"

He chokes on his spit, wow not only that but he has the guts to tell him that Shizu sharply breaths "Hmm. Are you sure you are capable of looking after him." Studying the frightened boy, he cried "Yes! I am!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Um..!"

"Shizu-kuuuunn. Please don't interrogate him that much, besides it would be nice to join another club and meet the others!" [Name] convinced, his lips curl into a smile.

Goshiki's heart leap, his mind is screaming that he finally wins the game of getting the manager. Let's say that he even provides pudding for him just to accept the invitation.

The bluenette stifles a cry, covering his mouth dramatically "My baby [Name] is growing up!" Said the omega rolling his eyes, giggling. Shizu looks back at the bowl cut boy. "I like you, kiddo. You win this time, congratulations." He pats his back.

"I need to go to class first, Kaito needs my help for kami's sake that I don't even know what happened to him. Probably he left his homework again," Waving his hand off.

He left the two, Goshiki turns to face the omega and couldn't hide his grin "S-so when do you want to start?" 

"Is it okay if I start today?"

"YES!"

"Teehee, okay okay! I'm excited." The bell rings, the students leaving the room like scattering ants they didn't want to have marked absence in the advisory's attendance — Only for the diligent, serious ones. No joke, the school is highly top for its academics. The two chatters about handling the team, the bowl cut boy couldn't hide his excitement when the other is bouncing off his feet while being impressed by how fun the volleyball would be.

OMAKE

"He finally said yes!"

"Whaaat?! How did you even handle that first year brat?! It made my blood boiled when he's acting like a hawk."

"Stupid, you're saying it like you're asking him to become his boyfriend."

"I'M NOT!" Goshiki's face turning cherry red, the copper haired boy looks done with him and turning to set a ball for his upperclassmen. Their coach yelling in the background to make them run in laps for stopping their training. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kawaii-chan, this is the gym~!" The guess monster boasts, leading the omega and pushes the doorway he looks around gawking. It is spacious indeed like freely can run whenever he wanted to. As if he is in the nationals, he twirls spreading his arms and squeals in delight "This is so amazing!" The floors are swept clean, it sparkles. They probably clean it after every practice they have.

"Senpai, isn't it amazing that he finally joined the club?" Goshiki excitedly exclaims, the team captain only grunts in approval. He got whacked by the head "Enough bragging, idiot." Shirabu scowls, walking to the cart of balls.

The third years are setting the net, [Name] curiously observes them and tugs Kawanishi's sleeve. "Taichi-kun, what I am going to do as your manager?" 

The male looks down at him, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. After he saved him from Otsuka and his follower, they became pretty close like a baby kitten following his mother if the two hang around during lunch time. "You're going to support us with our training, conducting the performance and monitoring to ensure the objectives are met." He told him, "Also becoming the medic whenever one of us could injure by playing." 

"I'm jealous of your relationship, kawaii-chan." Tendou pouts, watching the two. He turns to face him "Relationship? But I don't have a boyfriend." He dumbly said. 

Reon chuckles, holding the ball on his right hand "What he is trying to say that you and Kawanishi-san have a good friendship." 

His lips formed, "Ohh.. but why are you jealous?" The power of doe eyes staring at where the third years are standing by.

Semi chokes on his spit, his cheeks turning red when the first year didn't even try to attempt to look cute. In fact, he is already cute in their eyes. "Mhm, that's because I always wanted to meet you in the first place not him!" He protests, pointing his finger at the scoffing Kawanishi accusingly. 

The door opens revealing the demonic coach and the other coach. "Coach! We got ourselves a new manager!" His demeanor changes when he sees them walking inside, Washijo scowls and searches for the person they are implying.

"Where is your new manager?"

"I'm r-right here, sir." Timidly answers, they were the same height that Washijo looks taken aback, the omega is shorter than him by inches. The alpha squints his eyes at him "And you must be the famous [Last name] [Name]?" 

He nods his head, squeaking out a "yes, sir!"

"Hmm, do you know what does the manager do?" He interrogates him, after getting quick information from the second year he already knows what's he going to do and in his mother's side. They were taught how to handle an injured person, the omega would be interested in reading about medical topics when growing up.

"Yes, sir!" He answers once more. Washijo nods, returning to the surprised boys. Well, he didn't yell at the omega, the first time he met, usually, he would become cold to others and belittling them. Semi thought, "[Last name]-san can put a spell on him too, huh." He thought.

The face of their demonic coach came back in a flash, his thick eyebrows furrow as he screams madly. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! DO 50 LAPS!" 

Said the boys move around the gym as they followed their coach's orders. 

He stares at them worriedly. "Will they be okay?" Another coach approaches him, "They are used to this training, don't worry. Coach Washijo wants them to improve their drills." He introduced himself, "My name is Akira Saito, a beta. You must be [Last Name] [Name]!" Akira said.

"Oh, how did you know my name?" [Name] asks.

"The boys love to talk about you a lot," Akira told him, not wanting to tell the omega that they would sometimes fight over him during their practices. It made the old man sighs in annoyance when few alphas were baring their teeth at each other and punished them.

"Really?"

He hums, [Name]'s eyes sparkle in happiness. He feels confident when someone talks positively about him. He noticed before joining as their manager, he would spot Ushijima trying to hide behind the locker although his larger form can be seen.

He also saw Reon runs away in embarrassed when got spotted by trying to take a peek inside of the literature club, he was about to call him but the third year quickly left.

He learned that Yamagata is a libero, he couldn't believe that his height is tall for that position. Mostly he sees liberos small in size, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Yamagata turned away in a different direction while he just stared at the walking figure in confusion.

Maybe the third years wanted to talk with him? 

His reminisce of days ago disappears, panicked shouts entering his ears and looks straight at him. The setter crashes himself, the boys were crowding around his figure. 

He rushes to his side, cupping his cheeks with his smaller hands. "Shirabu-san, are you okay?" The wincing look on Shirabu's face disappears, replacing blushing ones. 

It is in the omega's nature to look after them, they were shown to be caring and motherly. The time comes when they bear pups, they become protective over them, always fussing over them. The innocent omega tilts his head despite the silence roaming around the gym, he notices how he becomes quiet "C'mon, Shirabu-san. Let's take a break," He moves him to the bench and uses his handkerchief to dab the sweats on the setter's forehead.

"Please listen to your body just once. You might get catch a fever." He softly reminds. 

In the background, someone pops the ball in their hands in jealousy and grumbles "That's unfair." [Name] searches for a water bottle then gets back to where Shirabu is sitting, he nurses him to drink the water. 

"I-I can do it by myself." Shirabu stutters.

"Nonsense! You're tired." He frowns, gently rubbing his back. The other huffs, following the omega's order but somehow to him, it feels nice that he is taking care of him.

"EVEN IF [LAST NAME] IS HERE AS YOUR MANAGER?! STOP STARING AND GET BACK TO PRACTICE," Said the demonic coach glaring at the boys.

"Yes, coach!" They exclaim before going back to their practice.

"Are you feeling better, Shirabu-san?" Pressing the palm on his forehead, he looks worried and his doe eyes aren't helping the setter to be okay. 

Looking at the omega blankly his head nod "I'm alright now. I should go back to practice." He insists.

"Okay, but be careful!" He calls out to him as he goes to the gushing Goshiki with Tendou smacking his shoulder a few times and congratulating him that he's the first one to be in the care of the omega.

"You lucky alpha!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, senpai."

"You enjoyed his touches~"

"I want to be dehydrated too so [Last name] can take care of me." The first year's eyes firing in excitement, few third years and Shirabu just look at him with different reactions.

"Here, you can write down on which they need to improve," Akira exclaims and hands the clipboard along with pen and paper. He stares at the detailed form in his hands, their skills as their position are strongly developed. "Thank you, coach!" 

Grabbing the little notebook from his bag, he starts to revise it by using his colorful pens and highlighters. [Name] draws a cute version of the volleyball team, he scribbles down on his notes. Checking it in which he couldn't make a mistake, he is a perfectionist when it comes to making the notes.

As he is busy writing, the coach watches the boys doing their drills. They were sweating from head to toe, the training consists of 20 laps, squats, and other strength workouts after doing their warm up, the setter would throw a ball to the wing spikers' direction to smack it across the court with their powerful strikes.

Others like Yamagata has to receive it from the other side of the court, though, it is painful but a libero has to keep the ball up to continue the gameplay. 

"Nice receive, Yamagata!" Semi, the motherly member of the team, raises a thumbs up. The other nods his head, grinning. 

The ball keeps bouncing back and forth, his [eye color] follows the object. He never sees volleyball players up close playing.

It must be fun, he thought about it. Shirabu didn't show any sign of getting sick, he is glad that the alpha follows his instruction. Somehow, he fans Goshiki with a paper not realizing that he didn't drink water the whole time just to get pampered by the first year.

The others would watch the bowl cut taking sips from the water bottle that [Name] is holding out for him. The alpha couldn't help hiding his cheeky grin and the smaller boy scolds him for stay dehydrated without knowing that he is doing it on purpose.

Although Goshiki almost screams, suffering in pain when he didn't take their water break seriously. The sounds of sneakers squeaking against the floors, the ball hitting on the floor and shouts of excitement inside the gym. 

Their bodies are getting sore from all. Washijo stares each one of them, approving that they did train hard. 

"The inter-high preliminaries are coming after exam. I expect you all getting good grades. The practice is done, clean the gym before you leave." The coach sternly informs them.

The first year bristles, "OH NO!" Goshiki exclaims and he shivers, the exam will be in two days yet he haven't study his lessons.

Hearing the frantic alpha, he asks "What's wrong, Goshiki-san?" The nearby alpha that happened to be the mother swan gently pats his back "It will be alright." 

A shadow looming over [Name] and presses his body closer, the omega tilts his head, smiling at Kawanishi. "Yes? Do you need something, Taichi-kun?" 

Before anyone will open their mouth to speak, he leans down and nuzzles his head against the soft neck. In short, he is scenting the omega because he can smell something like cool mint, covering and owning the omega as if he is his. [Name] blinks his eyes and just pets the orange haired boy's hair. The second year couldn't help but feel jealous.

"E-eh?!" Tendou screeches in the background as Kawanishi hugs him close to his body, the smell of ginger wafting in happiness. The boys knew that he didn't like skinship but it almost made their eyes deceive from watching them getting cuddly. 

The same smell, cotton candy and milk becomes intense as it flies around the gym. Washijo just rolls his eyes at the boys' antics, they were burning in jealousy too and dislikes that they became the first one to have the closest relationship out of them. 

The growl vibrating in their throats but they slowly calm down when he stops bathing him in his scent, [Name] giggles and let it slide off. "C'mon, we need to leave the gym." Ignoring the fact that his scent is mixed with Kawanishi's scent. 

Yamagata pouts, grabbing his bag as he slings it on his shoulder. "You lucky bastard!" He whines, the others followed and carrying their own stuffs. Everybody cleaned the gym as they left, however, [Name] sees an ID on the bench.

He picks it up, it happens to be Ushijima's ID. [Name] gasps and jogs outside only to find they are already gone, his body freezes when he sees a strange alpha with his pheromones stronger. 

The omega feels sick when the bad scent coming from the unknown male, this is bad. Extremely bad, he wanted to cry and call the others. The other takes a step close to the shivering omega, he didn't realize that the strange alpha taking a liking to him because of how nice he is, it misinterprets as flirting.

"My, my. All alone, I've been waiting for it." He purrs, pushing him down, [Name] yelps, the smell is getting strong. He could feel that he is getting dizzy, hand slowly starts to undress him and the ugly smell becomes intense. No, he didn't want to get forced into mating.

He didn't want it. His inner omega screaming in fear that it isn't his mate. But the omega's nature is likely to submit to the alpha, he cries out "S-stop!"

It's like his world is about to end and even his collar got to remove, he can feel the alpha's tongue licking. He shuts his eyes fearfully, nothing happened? He is relieved about that, his eye peak opens only to reveal the angry olive haired boy baring his teeth as he slams the scared alpha onto the wall.

"Don't you dare touch him." He growls with authority, his height even scares the alpha more. His aura is glowing to show his alpha nature, it is terrifying to the other alpha who just nods his head rapidly. "Y-yes, sir!" He squeaks, Ushijima lets go of him with a dark glare as he scrambles away.

He returns to the shaking omega, kneeling down and gives him a hug. As he lets out his alpha scent on him to give comfort and warm, [Name] sniffles as he clings into him. "U-ushijima-senpai.." He whines, digging his head to hide on his chest. 

Thankfully, the third year notices that his ID is missing along with the omega. He came back to see someone almost forcing on him, all he could see is red. He is glad that the omega is safe, no wonder Shizu wants him to protect from other alphas. He lets the boy hugging him and murmurs "Don't worry, we are going to protect you from now on." 

Oh boy, other alphas will have to deal with the Shiratorizawa volleyball team's wrath if they come closer to the omega ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

It spreads like wildfire across the forest furiously, the blue haired alpha almost has a heart attack when he heard the news that the captain managed to save the omega from another alpha who was trying to force himself, he couldn't feel but protective but what he noticed that after class, Goshiki would wait for him though he is from a different class. The last alpha that the doe eyed male encountered already transfer into another school because of how he was scared of the third year's aura, leaving them in peace.

Now, the students feel scared of going near to the omega especially the volleyball team is following him wherever he goes. The blue haired alpha looks pleased and amused when they look like baby chicks going after their mama chick. 

Actually, before the omega entered the school, Shizu told them to keep on eye on the petite male and has his life depend on them. 

Back in the dorm, [eye color] staring at his reflection while tugging the collar around his neck. He swallows thickly remembering the touch of the disgusting alpha, he feels conscious of going to class today but the alpha wouldn't allow him to miss one when he is in the college preparatory class. 

It feels revulsive. His body shivers as his inner omega crying in disgust and wanting to leave the school, he shakes his head. He is unmated. He hasn't found any mate yet.. or his conscious wouldn't tell him too who's his mate. Could it be someone or two?

"That's impossible." He mutters, having a relationship with different people is uncommon in Japan. It is allowed to, the prime minister made that law and accepting poly relationships around the cities.

The male grabs his school bag, holding the keys before leaving the dorm with a tense look. Cotton candy and milk slowly become expired as it loses its sweet taste, it will tell that he becomes upset after what happened. Heading towards the hallways, others give him a path like the red sea parting away, he looks confused. What was going on?

A singing voice teasing the omega. He glances over his shoulder, the familiar red spiky haired monster hops towards him as the rest of third years walking like normal people. 

"Kawaii-chan! I've heard the news!" He gasps dramatically if you study his face. Eyes are glinting dangerously with his teeth almost baring at someone who tries to call his attention. 

Said the omega who quickly changes his mood "Tendou-senpai! Yamagata-senpai! Ohira-senpai! Semi-senpai! Ushijima-senpai! Good morning!" The tense look quickly replaces by a happy expression, flowery aura appearing behind him as he clasps his hands together while closing his eyes, smiling.

Their scents are almost dominating the area, he smiles, even more, reaching his eyes as it turns to crescent shapes. He is indeed happy today when meeting his upperclassmen. 

Semi and Yamagata share a look, nodding their head as if they share one brain cell. "Good morning." Ohira chuckles, patting his head. 

"Did you sleep well?" Semi smiles gently at the omega, he holds his bag so the shorter boy won't struggle.

"Mhm! I slept well!" They all started walking leaving the other alphas mumbling on how did the feminine boy charmed the volleyball team. Like bodyguards guarding the little prince! They accepted the title eventually, they just wanted him to be protected. Other than that, the alphas are possessive of their manager too as what Shizu expected from them.

"That's nice to know. We don't our manager to get tired because tomorrow will be the first day of the exam! So, have you studied?" 

[Name] glances at them, shaking his head "Not yet, senpai.. a-ano.. can you tutor me please after class?" He asks them

A curse for having such doe eyes. 

Eventually, they agreed on tutoring the omega though they have different schedules but since it is their manager, they will sure to teach him. The third years thought it would be best if they will have a group study in the first year's dorm.

The alphas didn't bother to tell the other members because they know it will create a ruckus if ever they did tell them, Kawanishi would barge in and steal his attention away from them. This is the only chance they have to spend time with the sweet omega. 

[Name] prepares by cleaning his dorm, setting the textbooks on the table. Wiping the bookshelves with a damp towel causing him to sneeze like a kitten that finds itself covers by dust, he rubs his nose before resuming his work. 

The omega glances at the time, it is 6:27 pm in the evening. Lips pursing, he couldn't wait to have a study session with the boys, knowing that they might be hungry. He pulls some snacks from the fridge along with drinks that someone finally knocking on the door with the all familiar voice calling.

"Kawaii-chan, we are here!"

"Oi, keep it down. You're disturbing other first years!"

"Eeehh? I'm not!"

The [hair color] male gives a giggle, covering his mouth and rushes towards the door where he can hear both of Tendou and Semi bickering about the noise, opening with a smile. "Senpais! You're here! Come in!" He invites, cheerfully. 

The third years enter, removing their shoes off as they greeted the omega in unison. Ushijima observes the interior, it was enough for the omega to stay but what he noticed that he doesn't have a dorm mate wandering around in the living room.

"You don't have a dorm mate?" 

He shakes his head, smiling and explains. "No, never have one, Ushijima-senpai. I prefer to have my own personal space and some didn't like to have me as their dorm mate!" 

Only the captain's thick eyebrows furrow at this. Shouldn't he at least have a dorm mate? He remembers Goshiki complaining about not having one after the intense practice they did. He bluntly replies, setting his bag onto the floor "Goshiki doesn't have one, you can ask him." 

His ears perk at this, eyes sparkling and he bounces in his feet "T-then I'll ask him tomorrow morning! I'm sure he will have one!" Tendou laughs, patting the head of [Name] causing the motherly swan scowling at him "Oi, we are going to study so you better let [Last Name]-san focus." 

"That's enough, you two." Ohira pips in, smiling gently when he stops the two from glaring at each other. "We need to help him as we promised." He reminded.

Yamagata nods, pulling them onto their seats and grins. "Let's start then! So! What subject is difficult for you?" He asks. 

Said them watching the boy shifting in his position, laughing nervously as he fiddles with his thumbs, pink hues on his cheeks. "E-English.. social studies too.." He mumbles.

Semi tilts his head, reassuring "Don't be embarrassed about that. We can help you," Ohira opens the textbook, scooting close since he offers that he will help the boy for his English subject. The omega listens closely enough with his lecture. 

"You're is different than your. It is a contraction of you are, meaning you describe someone or yourself while your is a possession of owning something. Do you get my point?" Ohira asks, looking at him.

"Oohh.. yes, senpai! But you're and your sounds the same!" 

"Mhm, it is yet different meaning." The alpha chuckles, flipping the next page and points at sample sentences "You can see it here that there are examples like this one. You are finding a dress," He reads then point to the other sentence. "Is it okay if I borrow your tools for building the project?" Once again, he reads the phrase.

"Oh.." Then Ohira chuckles and shakes his head, proceeding to the next lessons along with Yamagata teaching him enthusiastically that he can make sure that he won't get bored of social studies. Said the trio who watches them especially the omega who becomes engrossed with the lectures that the two alphas are teaching him.

Tendou whines "I'm hungry. Can we eat snacks now?" Besides him, the ash blonde with dark edges just crosses his arms while studying the omega across the table.

The same he did when he first saw him in the library, reading the book. Tongue sticking out with eyebrows twitching in confusion, he shakes his head at that thought. Losing his patience, he hands Ushijima the potato chips in his hands and the other just stares at him, asking "What do I do with this?" 

The guess monster's lips curling into a smirk and obviously, he is giving it to the dense alpha. "Open it for us! We need to eat!" Said the captain who looks at it, nodding his head before pulling the edges of the potato chips.

"W-wait!" It quickly shreds both to allow the chips flying in the air, Semi laughs and takes hold of the chips that fly directly to him. The captain has a surprised look on his face when he has such great strength, Tendou has a chip in between his fingers while opening his mouth for the incoming piece at his mouth. Soon, the other alphas joined in with Yamagata clenches the chip between his teeth and Ohira shakes his head at that, guess the study session is over now. 

The omega blinks at that, giggling cutely and watches his upperclassmen biting the salty snack on their own. Except, the more he keeps watching it, he starts to crave one, his eyes fixated on the chip stuck inside of nearby alpha.

"Ohira-senpai?" Said the alpha who hums and turns to face him, gesturing the omega to ask a question about the subjects.. or so he thought. 

Everybody stops when soft palms pressing on his thighs and leaning forward to take a bite of chip. What makes it more lewd that the omega wears a loose pink sweater that it didn't help to make the first year male look innocent when it slides down on his shoulder revealing his milky pale skin. 

Ohira almost drop his own chip while staring at his underclassmen. How can he be so innocent and cute yet lewd?! His inner alpha wagging his tail when he sees the pink, plump lips close to his own lips.

Said the doe eyed male who quickly pulls away and munching the stolen chip from his lips, grinning "It tastes good!" He exclaims, forgetting that the other alphas staring at him. 

They were either surprised or flustered at his innocent act. Tendou could barely speak when his manager did that, he starts to jump in conclusion that Ohira did that on purpose just to make him feed the omega.

Semi rubs his eyes, hoping that it is just his hallucination before pinching his skin. He yelps, facing the two again. So it is real, he thought to himself. Ushijima blankly gazes at everybody, unable to comprehend what is happening right now and lastly, Yamagata stifles a laugh when the others especially Semi being shocked at that.

"[L-last Name]-san!" The ash blonde stutters, catching the attention of the oblivious omega tilting his head at him in such an innocent way. "Yes, Semi-senpai?" 

"Don't do that!" He points at him, [Name] only blinks at him for a few times "Do what, senpai?" His lips part when he asks him, of course, he isn't aware that he puts an effect on others while doing such act. His cheeks turning pink, avoiding his doe eyes.

"Are you forgetting that he's that dense like Ushiwaka here?" Tendou whispers, grinning and drapes his arm around him. In the background, Ushijima continues to munch on the last few chips he has in his open palm. 

Also, they are not forgetting that the victim becomes extremely flustered that he can still smell his cotton candy and milk breathe kissing his lips. He presses his lips, trying to push his thought and heavily breathes out. 

"S-so.. er.. are we going to continue tutoring our manager?" Ohira stutters, trying to forget the incident a while ago. Everybody stares at his flustered face, his tanned cheeks turning dark red when their attention is on him.

"We are?" [Name] asks, hugging the more flustered Ohira. One thing, omegas are commonly affectionate and clingy to the alphas including their mate or mates. 

Semi's nostrils flared, he rubs his forehead and sighs "Yes, we are going to continue to tutor you." The omega looks at him while his head nodding, understanding that it needs to be finish and no more silly conversations.

"Okay!" The party continues to lecture the boy, the clock's hand spin around so fast that the sun slowly setting as they continue to have fun. Ushijima wouldn't bother to observe the cute doodles that the omega has on the back of his notebook, he sometimes makes compliments. The male allows the spiky haired blocker to snoop his refrigerator to get food to eat, Yamagata would watch them lecturing on the couch with his hand resting on his fist.

Semi exchanges with Yamagata just to make the libero relaxes after his long lecture with the omega, he teaches him using hand gestures to make the other understand the topic, said the omega who nods his head a couple of times before writing it down on his notebook.

Even so that the tanned skin alpha had an unexpected incident because of the omega's silly act. They have completely forgotten it, he flips a few pages and they were almost done with the lesson. [Name] slowly processing their teachings together in his brain, hoping that he will get a decent score tomorrow when they have their exams. He observes the tired look on their faces.

They must be exhausted for staying here, we'll call it a night. He thought, standing up and cleaning the table with a smile, bowing to everyone. "Thank you so much for teaching me, senpais!" 

Yamagata nods his head, grinning and giving him a thumbs up "You are most welcome!" He exclaims happily, the guess monster ruffles his hair "You're welcome! Your dorm is so homey that I wanted to stay here with you," He pouts.

"You can pass by my dorm if you wanted to! You can come here at any time." [Name] reassures, Semi rolls his eyes at the other third year's antics "We're going to leave because we are going to study. Take care of yourself, [Last name]-san." He smiles at him.

Soon enough, they left the dorm in a good mood after the omega made the atmosphere happy and fun. [Name] spreads his arms and throws himself onto his bed

"I'm tired.." He mumbles, slowly drifting into his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The day that he was born on the existing world, [Last Name] Hana couldn't help but to awe, holding the pup in her arms. After labor, the omega demanded that she wanted to see her pup immediately although she was tired of pushing down the infant out of her womb, she cooed softly, observing his features. Cradling the sleeping pup, he didn't bother to cry to make his mother become overwhelmed with him but instead he is just sleeping, it took her by surprise. She heard from other mothers that their pups would cry when they were out of their wombs, sadly, it broke the rumor that this pup in her arms might be a strong alpha just like his father.

Slowly, his eyes stir open alerting the woman. She waits for him to wake up, soon, [eye color] doe eyes staring at her with such curiosity filled in his pupils. She softly smiles, cooing "Hello, darling." The pup only studies her. "I'm your okaasan, dear." As if he can understand and talk to her, the happy look cast on the baby's face.

A voice reaching near the doorway, she glances at her side, smelling her husband. She turns to face the googly eyes of her pup "Your otuosan along with your onii-chan will be here." Said the father who opens the door, not wanting to give the baby a scare. Following behind is a young child, clinging to his pants and hiding his face. 

"How was work?" Hana asks, raising an eyebrow at the tired looking husband. Sunflower blonde combed into a slightly messy slick back, he holds his coat that is one in his arm, the alpha chuckles and explains. "It was tiring, honey.. but when I heard a call from the hospital. I was rushing all through the way here but Saito over here wanted to see his little brother too," He looks down at his other son and grins. 

"You wanted to see him?" Saito with his big eyes staring back, his head nodding approvingly then Hana giggles softly and motioning for her son to come over. "C'mere, my lemon drop. Say hi to your younger brother,"

His lips curling into a grin, coming close to her side. Lemongrass wafting in happiness, the two siblings stare at each other that Eito, their father, notices something unique in their pup's eyes. Yellow tint mixing with [eye color] ones, lips parting at that. 

"H-honey! Look! His eyes." The alpha exclaims in surprised, said the woman who observes the color of the pupils "Oh! That's so amazing, isn't it, Saito?" The child keeps staring at the infant, nodding his head "Lemon drop? Something wrong?" 

He looks up at his mother "Okaasan, what's his name?.." She forgets that she and her husband keep on talking, neglecting that she hasn't named her pup yet. She thinks, not knowing what to name since Eito was the one who chose the name for her first child, maybe let this one name her pup then?

"What do you want him to be called, lemon drop?" She cooes, using his nickname lovingly while the other presses his own index against his soft cheek and hums. "Can we call him.. [Name]?" Ah, that's the name for him. An official name for the pup, Hana chuckles, ruffling Saito's hair. "We can."

"Also.. okaasan, I wanted to protect him when we grow up!" His protective brother figure forming quickly as he huffs and tilts his chin up with confidence. The head of the family only smiles, sitting next to the excited Saito "That's wonderful, pup. Protect him when we are busy with work, okay?" He reminds him.

"Yes, otuosan! I promise!" The baby in the mother's arms babbles a bit as if he is okay with it, the family laughs and awe at the adorable sight of their new member.

A few years later, the puffs of steam lifting from the marinated beefsteak that the wife has done overnight for their lunch, it pours out the sweet juice as the side of the meat is being cooked, she hums and pressing the spatula to make it done. In the living room, someone is hiding behind the couch, covering his mouth, stifling a giggle when the other is trying to find him.

Hands grasping on his shirt, the voice speaks with playfulness tickling the small pup's ears "Found you, little koala!" The face appears in his view, same eyes that he sees when he was an infant years ago gazing at him while a grin glued on his face. He pouts "Saito-nii-chan, you're so fast at finding me!" Crossing his arms, the eleven year old laughs at his reaction. 

As they starting to grow up, Saito would always find his little brother crawling under the sheets to sleep when he has horrible dreams or what their mother told them that nightmares aren't real. Yet, it didn't stop him from becoming protective with him, [Name] clings like a baby koala who can't latch off of its mother so that's he ends up being called when he is in the household. Slowly, he gets used to the nickname that his family called him.

"I can hear you attempting not to giggle but my ears are sharp," He flicks his ear, a cocky smirk on his face "That's unfair!" The pup huffs, standing up before marching towards the kitchen. Saito chuckles, following his little brother just in case he might fall, they also notice when he grew up from time to time, he can be sloppy withholding items or hit against the wall.

"Okaasan, when will otousan coming home?" [Name] gently tugs his mother's long skirt, Hana glance at the adorable pup she has, she giggles, smiling then puts the last piece of beefsteak onto the plate. "He will be coming home today, little koala." She said, then again he asks once more "And.. why can I only go to school but not anywhere besides that?" 

Freezes in the spot, she looks at the confused [Name] and his brother behind who shares the same look that he agrees with that too. Apparently, their parents didn't show them the results, it will be better if they start showing it a few years later. The terrible feeling that if he is on his own without Saito's help or his parents, he will be in great trouble. 

Six days ago, they went to the hospital to get both of their sons' result, Eito was seriously excited that he even assumed that both of his sons are alphas or so he thought about it.

"I can't wait to teach them just like how my otousan taught me as an alpha!" Eito beams, placing his leg on the other while waiting for the doctor who specialized in DNA, mostly the spouses would visit the hospital for getting their pups' results just like them. When getting it, they have two reactions — The happy one and the disappointed one. 

Clearly, just like them, there are few parents are staying patiently at the waiting room. It looks like they are getting uncomfortable as the time runs by, the sounds they could hear is the soft calls of the receptionist's office. Someone comes out of the door, holding the clipboard in their hands.

Wearing a long, white coat to represent that he is the geneticist in the hospital, he calls "Mr. and Mrs. [Last Name]?" The two shares a look then gets up, behind their backs some wishing them good luck on finding out their children's results.

"Follow me." Entering his small clinic, it is enough for the geneticist. In the front there is a wooden desk, his title said 'Doctor Nakamura' as it glimmers against the light when it hits it. "I got both of your pups' results.." He starts, sitting in his seat with his hands opening one of the drawers.

"Is there a problem, doc?" Eito asks, noticing that the other wearing the tense look. The doctor has second thoughts on giving it to them, he received negative feedback from the previous parents and papers were thrown to his face then left the poor alpha alone in the office.

Just like in the beginning, there are two types of rank that the parents want especially they hold a higher rank. When the mother gives birth to a baby boy, they quickly generalize that it is an alpha, at first they are excited about that but when it turns out something different, they are starting to neglect them. As long it is a female, they are happy with that since they have the against of males as omegas. The second one is when they read that they are seriously alphas from the start, they will enjoy and teach the things the important things to their children.

"No. I have a feeling that you might chuck the paper at me just like the rest of the families," Nakamura chuckles, fingers running slowly to find the family name. Soon, he pulls it out before opening the folder "There we go." Hana looks hesitant in her sit, clasping her hands together on her lap and slowly becoming fidgety. Eito reassures "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad.

"About that.. one of your pups is an omega." Both pair of eyes widen like dinner plates, Nakamura casually studies the folder then pulls out the paper as he continues to read it "I put it through the machine.. later when I found out about their roles, I thought my vision is getting worse but I keep on doing the same thing. It is still the same results that they got.. see for yourself." He hands them the paper with a serious look on his face.

Eito presses his lips together firmly when he grabs the paper, his wife leans close to see the results. Their eyes read the information from top to bottom slowly, taking everything into their mind, suddenly it becomes blank when there is something wrong as what doctor Nakamura told them about.

[Last Name] Saito — Alpha.

[Last Name] [Name] — Omega.

Hana covers her mouth when gasping, this must be a mistake! Nakamura stares at her reaction, sighing then giving the brown folder "If your thoughts are tricking you. There are a few papers that have written their results." Checking some papers, Eito couldn't believe it that one of his sons is an omega? Back then, he notices how fragile and small the second pup as the infant was being cradled in Hana's arms on that day.

"Our little koala is an omega?" Eito asks, confused while staring at the bold text. Nakamura slowly nodding his head approvingly before leaning against his chair "Unfortunately, yes, he is. I suggest you make him stay at home when there are alphas targeting the same role as him. It is a risky thing if you let him leave on his own without any protection, once he'll grow up, he can handle the situation. Omegas are often.."

"Being looked down by other alphas." Eito finishes the sentence, he continues "Then we will do our best to protect our pup." That's the only words that Hana could hear as someone is waving their hand in front of her, calling her. "Okaasan? Are you okay?" She snaps her trance, realizing she is going in the world of her memories. Shaking her head and smiles "Yes, lemon drop. I'm alright, your okaasan is just thinking something." 

Saito curiously gazes at her, turning to have his seat in one of the chairs. The adult omega sighs, knowing if she keeps doing that for a long period of time then the pups will be frightened when she wouldn't move anymore. "Let's eat now, my pups. I'm sure you are hungry," Hana leads the other pup to their seats.

Gently placing the rice onto their bowls, then the favorite beefsteak for her youngest alpha next is her little koala who has his mouth water at the sight of his food. "Did you enjoy your first week of school, [Name]?" The pup nods, grinning and tells her a story. "Yes! It was fun, I met a new friend. He's super nice and friendly!" Even his words are simple, it makes the woman cooes at his storytelling. She responds "That's great! What about you, Saito? Did you, Rei, Shiro, and Aki met again? I swear you four have like a soulmate bond."

Saito huffs, chewing on the meat "Okaasan! We're just friends, that's all. I don't know what's gotten into your adult mind!" Flicking a finger onto his forehead, he suddenly yelps and rubs the spot. "We have the same class section and hang out when it is done." Muttering his story out too, the woman laughs before patting his head "That's nice!" 

"So.. about your new friend? What's his name?"

"Hmm! Something like.. Otsaki.. No!.. It's Otsuka Yuuto." Sometimes he would forget names when meeting someone but in the woman's thoughts that it will slowly improve when he reaches junior high school.

"I see. How did you two meet? I bet your clumsiness made you encountered him all through the way to your class." The pup whines, grabbing a handful of rice using his chopsticks then chews. "Okaasan! I'm trying not to become one. A-and... he saved me from the fourth graders or what Yuuto-kun told me," Hana pauses, processing the words into her mind. 

Saved me from the fourth graders.

Saved me from the fourth graders.

Saved me from the fourth graders.

"What?! Why you didn't tell me, little koala?" Eyebrows furrowing, Saito slowly emitting a dark aura when his ears are hearing that he is being bullied by some graders. "You could just tell me then I will beat them up!" 

"But sensei taught us to never beat someone at school! It's against the rules," [Name] explains, biting the beef while staring at the slowly annoyed Saito. "Eh, who cares about it? I don't want to get little koala hurt?"

"I do care about school rules!" The two bickers in the middle of their eating session, Hana facepalms before scolding the two. "Enough with that! No arguing when eating."

The siblings' glance at each other, quickly apologizing to their mother as they quietly eat their meal. No more negative thoughts of [Name] as an omega. I'm sure nothing will happen when he grows up, Hana thought to herself while faintly smiling.

The voice from the entrance exclaims that their father is home, the pups happily jumps off of their seat and rushes to Eito who chuckles then pat each of their head.

They will be alright especially [Name], Hana's thoughts once again said just to reassure that it will be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

TW: Sexual Abuse

It's the tenth week of school. Clutching the straps tightly, the pups around his age are cheerful and energetic when coming back to school again. A daily routine that the omega would usually do, he sometimes meets his older brother with his friends. Occasionally, Aki will guide him whenever his brother isn't around, because of that, the sixth grader enjoys his friend's little brother's company so much. His eyes shifting from left to right, trying to find his close friend, a thin voice catching his attention, a familiar classmate waves his hand in the air with a contagious grin "Hi, [Name]-kun!" He greets, the boy nervously smiles and mumbles "G-good morning, Yuuto-kun.." 

Out of the two, they have body build structures different. The adults can differentiate the ranks of their children by just glancing at their bodies, mostly omegas are seen as scrawny and frail looking, lips that are pinkish exactly like the rose and eyes that are plump. Alphas tend to have a height that is taller than the omegas, broad shoulders and strong chest, they wear the sharp expressions yet some can be mixed together, mistaking for one role because of their weird body structures. It's how the adults view roles in their perspective. The gate becomes narrow immediately the two starts to head to their classroom, their friendship is strong enough. Otsuka was the first one to started a conversation with the pup in their second day, turns out that the other became hesitant with him but slowly he got used to the talking. 

"Isn't school great? Meeting new classmates! Like Chiyo-chan, Yuki-kun, and Seichi-chan! You need to talk to them too though I introduced you ! You don't have to be scared just like when I first talked to you. Everybody is nice even our sensei!" The white haired pup happily rambles, opening the door. The room is occupied with few first graders sitting on their seats, back of the classroom were papers taping on the walls written in kanji when they were being taught, the floor was shiny woody, it will not be a surprise if they would slide around because how slippery it is. A clock on the front and upper wall, below of it was the blackboard with chalks are prepared inside the teacher's table, various slots for placing the students' bag inside at the back. 

A student faces them, wearing a polka dots designed bow tie and tied into a high ponytail. Orange bangs swept to the side, eyes that are much like lost emeralds that sparkle so brightly for how many decades that someone went for searching it to the cave. She greets the two, delighted to see them "Hello, Yuuto-kun and [Name]-kun!" Next to the female, someone resting on their arms just to support his head, his navy blue eyes staring at them. Dark hair gives a messy and short style but he didn't even bother to comb it again. The other pouts, poking his side "Yuki-kun! Aren't you going to say hi?" 

Yuki lets out a tired yawn "I hate talking, Seichi-chan." Burying his face into the arms "It's tiring." Said Seichi only pouts at this, the two sits on the next chairs beside the other graders. The violet haired girl notices that her friends are already here, she stops coloring her art booklet by skipping happily towards them "Hi!" It was mostly directed to the [hair color] boy with a cute grin on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Chi-chan." The two became close when Yuuto had to acted persuasive towards [Name]. He wanted to meet his friends, turned out that the other was actually good at making a social circle easily! Chiyo giggles, hugging the grader briefly and asks "Are you starting to like here.. our school?" 

That's right. The boy enrolled here since his mother knew one of the teachers, Hana also told them that he enjoys reading books mostly advanced which took the opportunity to apply at Shiratorizawa Academy. Some of his classmates pointed out when recess time, he would bring a book then reads it quietly in the corner. It ended up with random tyrants picking on him for no reason, acting like good angels with glowing halos above when in front of the teachers. They fooled everyone except for [Name], red horns and tail suddenly appear if they are searching for the pup. 

"It's nice here." [Name] voices out, the four beams at his respond without any hesitation. As soon as the teacher enters, they all arranged back onto their seat and stand up, greeting her in unison. During classes, they were being taught the colors and shapes, he slowly gets interested on how it is present in front of the class, their eyes widen in amazing when their teacher shows them stapled papers of shapes in her hand. Flipping it the next and the other, later on, she tells to draw a favorite shape that it catches their attention. 

At first, the kids are whining that they like every forms that they found on the printed paper but obliged when they started to think of it. The pencils scribbling softly against the soothing sheets about, the atmosphere becomes quiet. Once, everyone in the class has given the time to draw their shapes. 

[Name] peeks at the boy beside him, he presses the instrument to the paper and starts drawing something. Whispering quietly to his ear "Yuuto-kun, what are you going to draw?" Seemingly the grader hears his voice and smiles "I'm drawing a moon."

"Ohhh, a moon. It is similar to you." [Name] nods at his thought. Inside his mind, he is thinking as words scramble around like a whirlpool, trying to get the name right. Unknowingly, while he is thinking of something, the teacher claps her hands and exclaims "Time's up! Are you all finish?"

"Yes, sensei!" The class answers in all together "Terrific! Now, I want you to explain why you drew one of the shapes!" This makes the [hair color] child snaps out of his though, he randomly draws something. It messily appeared to be ten sides forming sharp edges of the shape "So we need two pairs to explain so we can finish it!" 

Names are being called, the kids are either confidently or hesitantly showing their own drawings. The adult only giggles when one turns beet red while stuttering out, she turns to look around the room "The last two students are little Yuuto and little [Name]!" 

The two walks in front of the classroom, facing the smiling children. Chiyo being a chatterbox, she whispers something to Yuki who blinks and notices something. In their hands, it happens to be a moon and a star. The teacher tilts her head, studying their representation as if they are connected something "Why did you drew that type of shapes?" 

[Name]'s lips part slightly and stare at his drawing. A star. His eyes widen, Yuuto decides that he will be the first one to explain "Um, the moon can give lighting at night to other obstacles in the skies!" Head tilting up at that, he is slowly processing things that the variety of eyes switch to the fidgeting [Name].

"I dr-draw a star because it helps the moon to highlight the night skies and they're the ones and them always by their sides shining onto each other for support." He explains, Yuuto glances at him before faintly smiles. Earlier, he has been watching him if he starts sketching but the boy was in deep thought during the time. 

Feels like they have such a strong bond, the teacher thought with a surprised look on her face.

Afterwards, the class dismissed and few kids are still staying inside the room in hopes that their parents will come by and pick then up. Inside the boys' bathroom, [Name] washes his hands for proper hygiene that he has been touching things as what his mother teaches him to become a hygienic person. He follows her advice, always cleaning himself thrice a day, thankfully, his class schedule starts at 7:30 AM that stops at 12 PM. He can wait for his older brother back at his classroom.

Sadly, he is about to return to the class except there are familiar voices that make tingles in his skin like it tickles down to his spine when he remembers them. He would never think that he will encounter the three again after he accidentally bumps into one of them in the first day. Of course, one was prideful and pushed him roughly, scraping the knees that his brother almost becomes angry when someone didn't bother to apologize to his brother.

Kicking the door open, the fourth graders are being distracted by all their talking until one of them notices the scared [Name] and points at him. "Isn't that the kid who bumps into you, Banzan?" The one who names Banzan shift his attention on the freezing in his spot, he lets out a 'tch' sound and stomps over to him. "Look what the puppy got caught in a trap. I haven't given you a lesson to never touch me but you were lucky that your big brother is there to save you but now, he isn't here." 

Leaning in close to his ear "Right now, I'm going to give you one." Hitting his fist onto his stomach, he cries in pain when it tights like someone pulling his intestines and yanking it from his body "I'm s-sorry! It was an accident!" Banzan scowls, his height looming over [Name] who emerges to the ground, arms hugging his form protectively, not wanting to get hurt by the violent grader. 

The other two follows behind him "Eh! No one dares to hit Banzan, for he is the coolest student at the school!" Boasting happily that raises the boy's pride when they mention his name. "That's right." His shoe contacts with his side, stomping him harshly. [Eye color] eyes brimming with tears as the party joins in to attack him so violently. Ruining his body until one of the cruelly grinning trio exclaims "Doesn't he look like a girl?"

Mistaken as a girl, he always gets comments from his relatives or strangers. Judging him yet feeling jealous when he has long and thick lashes, porcelain skin that glows every day and lips are red with pinkish cheeks. "Now you've said that. How about we do something to him?" Banzan suggest, he slowly grins. [Name] knows his life is almost going to end if they literally done a thing. 

"Yeah! Like playing down there as what adults would talk about." 

"Oohh, what does it feel like?"

"I don't know. We should test it out."

First, he knows that he is being kicked by the three tyrants, the next thing he knows that his shorts are removed. Revealing milky skin, Banzan grins and said. "Just be quiet." His eyes widen when he feels a hand slowly snaking inside of his underwear, his body starts to quivering when something is poking his tight hole. 

He almost screams in pain as it allows to stretch by how thick the finger enters, he couldn't help but squirm while eyes studying him like a guinea pig at the lab for experimenting it. "Woah, it's sticky inside." Banzan laughs, all he can see is his vision becoming blurry from the number of tears that he has cried. Legs being spread to stare at the substance leaking down to the floor, his follower looks in disbelief and impressed when it produces something.

The feeling of something enter so painfully hurts a lot! He tries to kick his face but much to displeasure to his followers, they hold his legs down as the fourth-grader continues to laugh before shoving one finger inside, [Name] almost chokes that something tugging his skin almost like peeling it off without any mercy. Continuing to cry, he covers his eyes with forearms to attempt to halt his crying.

"Isn't this omega would act like? Submitting?" Banzan curiously asks, the rubbing inside makes him feel dirty about it when the arrogant student touching him. It feels so wrong! Someone help me! He thought, crying. As if his prayers are being answered, the unexpected students enter the bathroom with someone yawning. 

The three tyrants didn't notice that the two watched in surprised. Turns out that it is his brother along with tanned skin that is deeper than the wood, narrow and sharp hazel eyes glaring at Banzan mostly. "Y-you.." Saito gasps, his aura slowly getting red.

Hearing his brother's voice, he cries out and tries to wipe his tears "O-onii-chan." Banzan whips his head to turn to face a fist punching his nose. "You don't mess with my little brother!" He growls, grabbing his collar of the uniform "Y-yes! N-no more!" He weakly submits. 

"Shiro, call sensei. Someone needs their parents to be called of this sick behavior," His yellow eyes burning in fury while he watches the cowering tyrants in ashamed and fear. The silent boy nods his head and rushes outside to call one of their teachers, to see only two are available in his sighting.

Soon, [Name] continues to hug his brother as Saito rubs his back and shushes him while side glancing at the three students who look down in embarrassed and shame especially that their parents found out the commotion. Scolding in front of them, the school guidance shakes his head and told them that they got few list of bullying the [Last Name]'s son. "Onii-chan, I'm scared. It made me feel dirty." He buries his face onto his wet polo, weeping quietly. 

Said his brother who stares at him with a sad look then his friends arrive along with their parents. Hana reaches toward her son, kneeling and softly whispers "Little koala." He slowly faces her with teary eyes "Okaasan." Weeping, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Said Saito and his friends who comfort him with soft reassures that it will not happen again, Akihiro, one of Saito's friends explains that he will help him teaching self-defense which his mother is thankful for helping her son out. Eito crosses his arms, sitting on the seat while talking to the other three in the background, their parents just nod their head and apologize for their disgusting behavior. 

But still it was his trauma when being left alone as a child.


	8. Chapter 8

TW: Scenting

After practice, the team heads to their locker room to change. Shirabu notices that the bowl cut boy becomes slightly red while he is in his deep thoughts, he tries to clear his throat just to gain his attention. "Why are you so red?" He asks, catching the others' attention, all eyes are on Goshiki when he suddenly breaks the silence. "N-nothing!" The other alpha squeaks, doing something else just to avoid the embarrassing action. The copper haired male didn't look satisfied with his answer, instead he just blankly stares at the obvious panicking figure. 

"I heard you and [Name] became roommates? How was things going on between you two?" Semi pips in, removing his practice jersey and wipes his face with the towel.

Ah, so that's the reason he turns red as if Shirabu's theory is right after all. He continues to stare daggers at the fidgeting alpha in front of him "It was nice.." Goshiki quietly murmurs. His skin is turning flushed red, eyes are shifting from to the corner and there, the copper haired male wanted to ask something else but Tendou beat him to it. "Ooh~ Did anything juicy happen?"

The answer is visibly appearing for them, Goshiki tries to look away from all the attention which the four alphas giving him. Apparently, the rest of the volleyball players head out first after changing, said the omega who was insisted to leave the gym as what the coach told him. He became so soft and caring for the omega, knowing he is careless with his own doings leaving the remaining party in the locker room since Semi carries the key always for unlocking the gym when they have practices.

The bowl cut didn't say a thing, something truly made him awkward. Shirabu glanced at [Name] who was asking the alpha to became dormmates with him, Goshiki, well, he was an awkward one, doesn't know how to ask others luckily [Name] was there to save his sorry ass. The clock's hand moving slowly, they are waiting for his answer "I swear if you're not going to tell us—" His sentence was cut off when the latter finally stammers out his response "Y-yeah.. a lot.."

This time, the olive haired alpha becomes intrigued by his answer and asks causing the other to feel uncomfortable. He regrets saying his answer to them especially they have different reactions to it, the mother swan has his eyebrows raising at him and gesturing to continue, his arms are crossing to one another, it wouldn't be a problem since they are the only one left here in the area. Tendou looks like he can't hide a smirk when Goshiki said a thing, he wanted to know what happened and as if he is going to share this to the absence of their volleyball members, Shirabu just rolls his eyes and bluntly states "Go on."

"It goes like this.." He weakly starts the story.

Right after the exams, [Name] suddenly recalls his upperclassmen telling him that Goshiki haven't gotten any roommate yet, he did found him at his class on that day and asked him if they could be roommates. The alpha felt more happier when he finally have a roommate, he anticipates things will get exciting when having one not until the consecutive days occured so awkwardly and wanting himself to hit his head against the wall for bad timing just like this one.

That morning, the alarm clock didn't go off, the figure shifts in his sleep and has a great smile on his face. Slowly, remembering something as he raises up in panicked state "I'm late!" Grabbing the towel before heading to the bathroom. Little did he know, his roommate is also late and is currently brushing his teeth at the moment.

The alpha quickly soaps his body, he didn't want to get bad impressions from the school. He calls out to the omega "[Name]! Are you awake now?" Earning a respond, so he's not the only one who is having troubles in the morning. The clock smugly moves to give them a few minutes to get prepare themselves for school.

On the other hand, the omega lazily brushes his hair with the towel wrapped around his waist. He haven't change yet he is standing in the living room to take care of his fluffy hair along with his skin, he applies skin moisture to his face. Said the face is glowing so bright, he brushes his teeth earlier before Goshiki does. 

[Name] hums, dabbing the wet skin gently using the face towel. Call him a female but he was eager to have his skin flawless and what the other girls call as glass skin, or maybe because he has the genes to have a blemish-free one. The roommates seriously represent the two types of people in the morning when being late. 

"Are you ready to… go.." The alpha walking out of his room, expecting the other is ready yet unfortunately, he isn't done with it. What makes him freeze when [Name] faces him, the water droplets trickling down his beautiful skin with his doe eyes sparkling. The perky buds look good enough for the future pups, omegas have plump breast and can lactate even though they haven't bear any children yet. 

His jaw left open, seeing the omega innocently looking naked and he isn't preparing for this sudden incident in the morning. "Y-you.." He stutters, feeling the blood rushing upwards to his face. 

"What is it?" [Name] asks worriedly, placing the face towel on the couch before strolling towards the alpha who becomes ten times worse when he gets near by the omega, he swallows thickly. Boys will be boys, his eyes stare down at chest.

"Also.. can you get my uniform in my room? I left it there.." He sheepishly grins, the alpha obliged and scurries to get the uniform. What he didn't expect that he is seriously changing his outfit just right in front of the bowl cut boy "W-what are you!"

"Hm? Is it hot? Didn't the AC is already on? Why are you sweating?" [Name] pointed out with a surprised look. Even after taking a bath, Goshiki starts to feel sweaty by watching the omega getting dress, his inner alpha howling to scent him, seemingly he hasn't covered by any scents from the other alphas.

Buttoning the light blue dress shirt, it was tucked in the purple pants. A pair of hands helped him wear the white jacket them tying his necktie for him with still a flustered look on his face. The omega happily grins "Thank you, Goshiki-san." 

The first year shakes his head, pulling their bags and helping him to slip on the brown loafers "It's not a problem." 

Walking towards the school, the flashback of the exposed skin showing for him. It's so vivid in his head, he chews his inner cheek, almost wanting to slap his head for thinking so lewdly.

Then there's also another time when they went to the convenience store or what they call in Japan as konbini, it has everything that a person needs. The two gradually enters the comforting store, the cool air welcomes them with its open arms as he takes a sniff of it. "So what are you going to buy?" [Name] asks while grinning.

He didn't know what to buy. The alpha tags along with the shorter male, he thanks himself that it was Sunday so they can take a break of practicing a lot. [Name] plays with the hem of the plain gray hoodie that Goshiki lend it to him, basically, covering him with his wood scent. It makes the omega to feel safe with walking around as long the other is by his side. "Pudding." 

It's not a wonder when the two met up, he gave him a set of pudding as to accept the invitation becoming as their manager, acting like a lucky charm in the food chain. His dark brown eyes wander off to the male who looks up at the food aisle, obviously confused on what to buy.

"Do you want… choco korone?" Said the bread who is formed as a cone with the texture soft and doughy. The insides filled by the creamy looking chocolate, the world inside of his head snaps out when studying the bread curiously. Goshiki can't help but grin at his cute reaction "We can buy this too, [Name]." 

Being a gentleman he is, he places the cash in front of the cashier whilst the staff returns with a smile and giving him a change. Goshiki leads him to the seats, they plop on the tall stool and facing the glass window. It looks like they are on a date, the plastic rustle softly and unwrapping it to present the chocopan in his hand. "Wow, it looks good!" The omega chirps, taking a bite before chewing it.

The filling explodes in his tongue, the sweetness hits the right amount. Not too sweet or sugary, his expression can tell when his eyes speckle pink hearts, cheeks turning pink and small lips part in awe. "It tastes good! Tsutomu-kun! Try it!" They became good friends so it didn't bother to call each other's first names as the basis. 

The bowl cut male faces him, finishing the pudding and sets it aside "Hm?" His mouth is shoved a mouthful of the bread, his eyes are alarmed and surprised at the taste. Just like what the omega stated his opinion, it tastes sweet. 

Unknowingly, the chocolate filling almost dripped but is saved by the tongue helpfully licking it. Dark brown eyes meeting [eye color] eyes, he almost drops the bread in his mouth, the omega is oblivious to what he is doing in front of him. In the background, someone almost fainted at the sight of [Name] becoming so lewd just by licking the cream. 

Seeing he looks uncomfortable. Probably because he wants to eat on his own? The omega thought, backing away and apologizes "Sorry! I don't want the chocolate dirtying your clothes, Tsutomu-kun!" Yet, the bowl haired male shakes his head and tear the bread in two so he can share the food with the other.

"It's okay." His ears turn pink, enjoying eating and sharing laughters with one another. The omega covers his mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie, shoulders shaking when the other makes a silly pun out of the food, the said scent causing to waft in the air. The staff just presses her cheek, sighing dreamily when the two males look so sweet together. 

And also it happened when they were watching in the living room, random shows popping on the screen. His stomach growls in hunger, rubbing it with a frown "I'm going to get Calbee fries. Do you want me to get one for you too?" Asking the alpha next to him, Goshiki shakes his head and declines "I'm not that hungry."

"Okay! Be right back!" [Name] heads towards the kitchen, pulling the chair and climbs on top of it. It isn't sturdy, the legs are obviously shaking, giving trembles under his weight. He didn't wish to have a short height but it was already given especially he inherited the height of his mother's side, taking the feminine looks from her and all. 

Meanwhile, the first year feels something off. He tries to shrug it off, it feels like something is crawling under his skin making him cringe. His roommate hasn't come back from the kitchen, when his eyes follow the figure. He looks surprised when the chair rattle as the shorter male keeps on moving, trying to get the junk food in the cupboard where it is already opened, the only problem is reaching the product yet it is far from his grasp. 

"[Name]!" He jumps off the couch, running towards the omega. He already predicted what happened next, the chair itself loses its balance and gives up making the [hair color] male flying in the air with his hands flailing in fear, he closes his eyes as he prepares himself to hit the harsh floor. 

Someone is groaning, attempting to save the other and has his head knocking on the floor. He didn't care, he just wanted to make the omega safe. Once he opens his eyes, Goshiki becomes speechless, witnessing their position. 

Above him, the omega places his palms on his medium build, legs straddling the waist area. Loose black sweater dropping down to make it look like he is wearing an off top shoulder, the other opens his [eye color] orbs. Blinking owlishly, seeing that he got saved by the alpha. "Tsutomu-kun? Are you okay?! A-are you sick?" He gently places his hand on his forehead, his cotton candy and milk dropping slightly in worrisome and panic.

"I'm fine," He weakly avoids the last question, sitting up. Although, the omega is getting on his lap, he is still taller than him. His woody scent becomes intense, [Name] can smell how distress and upset he is. "Tsutomu..?"

Said the alpha who sharply inhales, placing his nose onto the crook of his neck. Nuzzling it, by nature, omegas allows the other alphas to scent them whether it is platonic or romantically. He wraps his arms around him, pulling [Name]. Slowly, the omega soon forgets the food he is about to eat during the show but gets distracted by the other, the woody scent completely covering the omega's body.

He notices that [Name] is enjoying the attention given directly to him, the omega whimpering at the gentle and soft nuzzles, rubbing himself against him. Clinging to his clothes, the first year can't see his vision clearly and his mind keeps telling him to allow the alpha to scent him. Usually, it would be Shizu or Kawanishi bathing him in their scents, however, someone is joining the party. 

"Mhm.. Tsutomu.." He needily whines, craning his neck for the alpha to give him all the affection he has. The alpha didn't know what is going on with his mind, the scent helplessly attract both of the alpha and his inner alpha.

"[Name]." Growling out his name, said the omega who quickly submits to him. Soft and airy breathing escaping his lips when the alpha strokes his sides, after continuing to fully reeking him with his scent. He lets go of him, is this what he looks like after being scented? [Hair color] strands sticking out like he just got off of the bed, eyelids become half lidded when the amount of body contacting giving to him. His rosy cheeks turning pinkish rose, lips slightly parting.

He thankfully controls himself before anything might happen, Goshiki helps him up and gets the food. Handing towards the omega who returns to his normal behavior, [Name] thanked him then left the room. Familiar dark brown eyes following his figure.

"And that's it.." Goshiki mumbles, flustered, the ash blonde squints his eyes and feeling he wants to protect the omega from him. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to [Name]?" The other alpha nods his head, sweating a bit from the heated stares.

"I-I promise!"

"You better be or I'll kick you." Shirabu scowls, grabbing his back, the group exits the gym. After hearing all of the stories he told them, a seed of jealousy sprouting and almost wanting to bury the poor alpha underneath the ground. 

They also have the urge to scent him with their scents too, already imaging his face would look while offering the same affections to him just like Goshiki.


	9. Chapter 9

The thrust device of the pen is being clicked, allowing the tip to run down the white sheet and writing the kanji names of the volleyball players. Hearing the interhigh preliminaries was starting, the boys are once determined about winning the game in three days. They have been doing another set of intense training the past days, [Name] already anticipates it when their coach is a demon especially handling them during training, their hard work pays off. The little omega observes the tired looks on their faces after winning and passing through the set of games in days, now they are reaching the finals.

From checking and writing on his notes, he keeps on detecting the weaknesses and strengths of the other teams. Joining the volleyball team isn't so bad, the omega was recruited and learn so many things as a manager. The beta, Akira Saito, advised him to use encouraging words for everyone in the team, the first time he shares inspirational speech to the alphas. He was surprised they immediately fired up and some ruffles his [hair color] hair as their lucky charm. 

Lips pursing, eyebrows furrowing in focusing writing. Are they all here? The bus will arrive here soon. Is everything clear now? His thoughts clearing up, the school provides buses for students to travel from home to Shiratorizawa Academy. One fact, it is a famous and rich school for everybody who can only enroll it either academically or through sports. He didn't know what to do in the court, he heard the games between schools are intense. At least, he knows a thing. 

''Is everyone here?'' The omega softly asks, checking everyone who is currently waiting for the bus to show its appearance. Dwarfing his height, he didn't feel intimidated by the tall towers except visibly showing he is insecure with his physique. Tendou approaches him, resting his elbow on top of the fluffy [hair color] hair ''Goshiki haven't shown up yet,'' He reminds, [Name] looks up and searching for the alpha. Anxious look casting on his face, catching sight of the yellow mustard vehicle coming towards their direction, the smell of pheromones radiating from him causing the alphas tense. The once sweet cotton candy switching to the bland taste nudging to the nauseous milk, he is clearly jumpy. 

The pinch server steps forward to the shorter male who is in deep thoughts, wandering himself into the world of darkness. He raises his hand to appease the antsy feeling, stroking the soft and pinkish cheek ''[Name]? Goshiki will be here, just trust me, okay? I don't want you to see stress.'' Semi interrupts his inner world, the omega stares back at him with his doe eyes blinking owlishly, submitting under his voice and nodding his head. Leaning against the hand, [Name] feels safe. 

The whiff of his scent returns back to a sweet and happy one. Most of the alphas smiling to the adorable omega who keeps on nuzzling against the alpha's hand, said the bowl cut male who hurriedly dashes to the group and panting, hands on his knees ''Sorry for being late!'' He apologizes, [Name] snaps his head to him, pulling him to a short hug. ''You're here! Please don't be late next time, I don't want you to get behind a-and you might struggle to get on the train or anything.. please.. promise me that?'' He pleads, clasping his hand in both of his small ones.

Behind him, the glares are digging to his body, he swears to keep the promise or else he has to face them. The copper haired alpha wears a sour look on his face, using his hand to gesture as if he is keeping an eye on him. He nods his head, smiling nervously and small sweats gluing on the back of his neck.

"C'mon! We don't want to be late!'' Noticing the coach waiting impatiently with his hands are crossing to one another, tapping his rubber shoes rapidly to the cement. His thick eyebrows knitting in annoyance, stare boring into his head when he is the only one late. [Name] carries the medical kit along with the bag, entering first the bus. The others follow, taking their selective seats and it appears each one has partners. 

Placing the med kit on his lap, allowing the bus operator to handle the vehicle. The blue skies being covered by the cotton appearance of the clouds as a wide vast, the sun is peaking through the small hole and showering everyone in the city with its sunshine. Someone sitting next to him, the smell of crushed leaves and sandalwood. Sending waves of safety, he loses his guard down and facing the familiar libero.

''Yamagata-senpai!'' 

Said the alpha who tilts his head, looking and smiling at [Name]. He can't hide his grin when the omega looks happy with his presence, he pats his head ''[Name].. call me Hayato instead of last name.'' The other shakes his head and pouts ''B-but it sounds weird calling your first name, senpai.''

''But you call Goshiki's first name.''

''T-that's because..''

''Call my first name.'' 

[Name] stiffens at the alpha's voice, the slant of his eyebrows look like he is angry if one can see it in a depth view. He is actually pleading for him to address him using his first name. Biting his bottom lip a bit, [eye color] eyes avert and submitting to him. The pheromones are almost making him faint from it, he whispers quietly. ''H.. H-hayato-senpai..''

Yamagata's eyes twinkle. The back of his throat rumbles a soft purr, he wants to hear the little omega calling him. He seriously just want to take him in his arms, gazing at him while the other plays with his own thumbs and turning red. [Name] just stares at his lap as if it is better for him to avoid his look.

''Again.''

He tilts his head, pupils turning wide and his adam's apple bop. He didn't say anything yet his ears allow him to listen despite the background from the bickering between Semi and Tendou including the first and second years, inserting Goshiki dislike the opinion of Shirabu at the back of the bus. The captain only closes his eyes and crosses his arms, Reon happens to watch through the window. Taking note of they are near to the gymnasium, he didn't see Kawanishi in the bus or is it because he is focusing on talking with Yamagata? He returns to hear his voice again.

''I want you to call me Hayato-senpai.''

''B-but!''

''No buts. Without any hesitation, okay? I'm a person, I'm not going to bite you or anything.'' Yamagata gives him a convincing smile, however, [Name] hesitates at first yet he shakes the feeling off. The word 'bite' makes him silently flinch in his seat, suddenly remembering his past. 

He fidgets and starts clearing his throat, he tests out his name. ''Hayato-senpai..'' Said the libero whose smile becoming wide and chuckles, patting his head ''See? It wasn't that hard at all.'' [Name]'s face turning red and covers it behind his palm, hoping his upperclassmen didn't notice he becomes flustered from calling him.

''H-hayato-senpai!''

''Hahaha! What's wrong calling me that? I find it extremely cute.'' He grins.

The coach shows an unimpressed look on his face, he looks at each alpha "We have arrived at the Sendai City Gymnasium. I believe you are all ready and preparing for this. We are one of the powerful men's sports team out of Japan, we have beaten teams in three days. To get into the nationals, start moving and make me proud!" Even he has the scary aura, masking his softness for the boys, he is a great father figure and just hides his expressions by yelling and demanding. 

His dreams of wanting to get to the nationals, he can see a variety of eyes glinting dangerously in determination and power. That's what a true alpha act. Revealing and playing against the team.

[Name] wrinkles his nose, pinching his nostrils from how strong the pheromones are. He first leaves the bus, grabbing the things which are need for the event. The large building making him awe, painted with dull gray, he can see a few teams wearing in their different jersey. Is this how schools competing? Meeting at one big place?

He is intrigued by how things are going to be once they are in the court now. "So we're off now!" The second coach states, the team chorus and nodding their heads before starting to walk away from the bus. Their heads raised high, so much energy in their bodies radiating and growling out in prominence, he suddenly remembers and tells the nearest member besides him. 

"Shirabu-san, I need to go back to the bus. I forgot something." The uneven bangs slightly shift, facing the omega with a blank look on his face. "I'll go with you." 

He declines by shaking his head and ushers him to follow the team. "It will be quick! I promise!" Shirabu hesitates but nods his head, glancing the collar around the omega's neck before mutters lowly "I believe you, it's important, yes? Go and find it. We'll be in the court." He jogs to where the team is heading.

He rummages in his bag, groping for the item. How can he forget his notebook? It has all the details for each member in the team, he even researches other teams too. The notebook is inside of the bag "Wah! Where is it?" He frantically asks, moving in places in the empty bus.

He searches in the seat, where did he place it? He looks under the seats. The omega will be late! He grips his [hair color] locks, feeling anxious with it. He notices an extra Shiratorizawa jacket is laying on the seat, an aesthetically pleasing looking notebook displaying. 

[Name] sighs in relief, taking it with him. Facing the crowd of people, he feels uncomfortable and tiptoeing to search the team's color jacket. Unaware, the extra jacket is for him though it's a bigger size, he huffs.

No sign of tall alphas in purple clothing, he swallows thickly and looking around. The omega feels frightened, noticing he is the only omega here. Watching the other teams interacting either happily, he holds his fear before trying asking them.

Either they shake their head and telling him they didn't see the Shiratorizawa team wandering around the hallways. He didn't know what to do, he keeps asking the teams who are available but they have the same response. At least, they are telling him the truth and he forgets to ask where the court is, finding the place strange for the omega. 

His last hope is someone walking with a bored look "E-excuse me!" [Name] approaches him in a nervous yet cautious expression on his face. Said the person who halts, scanning him from head to toe, this goes unnoticed by the omega because he is panicking and regretting for not accepting Shirabu's help.

"U-um! Do you know where's the court?" He asks, staring at him. The other nods his head, finger gesture to follow his way. Despite, he is a stranger to him, he wanted to ask for help ignoring he will end up in another situation he didn't want again.

Meanwhile, they are doing their warmups as what their coach wanted to make them first so they will not earn cramps in their muscles from the intense game play in the real action, Shirabu sets the ball for the olive haired male and lets it getting smack painfully by the palm of the strong alpha.

It slams against the floor, almost the ball flattens and steam escaping from it before bouncing into the air. He pants, looking satisfied with it before jogging to switch places with the other wing spikers. 

Kawanishi sits on the floor, stretching his legs quietly and something is itching his side, he can't hear any cheery voice from someone he knows. Who? His eyebrows furrows, shaking at the thought and proceeds to flex his joints. In the bench, Semi shakes his leg and his mother swan senses are triggering. He can't resist the feeling of someone absent in the court, his eyes searching for someone.

The team and our coaches are here, why it makes me uncomfortable? He thought, frowning and processing the problem. Semi almost faints when he can't see the omega, where did he go?! He jumps from his seat "Where's [Name]?" 

Abruptly, everyone stops in their doings. Kawanishi curses under his breath, confirming his thoughts that one is actually is missing and it's the omega. Goshiki drops the ball in his hands, it only rolls to the side "W-what?!"

"Kawaii-chan is missing! When did we last time saw him?" Tendou shouts, his scent becoming intense. His sharp eyes turning to slit, staring at the other members whoever takes the responsibility of taking care of the omega. 

"He said he forgot something and told me he will catch up." Shirabu explains, heads turning to face him, Akira feels suffocate under the tension of bunch of alphas. Protective of their said manager.

"You idiot! You should go with him then!" Semi growls, grabbing a fistful of his purple jersey. The other only shows an annoyed and exasperated look on his face, his stare is hard yet cold. Directly towards his upperclassmen. "I did but he persisted me to not, senpai." He sneers, swatting harshly his hand.

It is creating the atmosphere tense and dangerous, some people are slowly backing away from them. They shudder in fear, seeing the gloomy aura radiating from them and one notices they are baring their teeth. 

"I don't have my phone with me, sir!" He squeaks and waving his hands, shaking his head. It turns out he is being corned by the alpha, an alpha. [Name] expected he is a beta but no. He is wrong all the time, the other keeps on pressuring him to give his number.

Making him feel uncomfortable and tries to push him away "Why are you lying, omega?" He freezes at the title, looking away from the bulky alpha who is wearing an ugly smirk. He already senses danger from him.

Someone who walks out of the men's bathroom, smelling a suffering scent. An omega, his olive green yet narrow eyes focusing to the right side of him. He is being pressed by the other strange alpha.

[Name]'s eyes light up, seeing someone with black, spiked up hair and holds an irked look. Thank heavens, someone is helping him now.


	10. Chapter 10

TW: Slight Scenting

''Oi, what are you doing?" The voice cold and powerful causing the bulky alpha to tremble in his place, feeling the fingernails digging into his shoulder like claws. The male only keeps his tough image, facing the other behind with a convincing look on his face. ''I'm just asking for his phone number!''

''Really?'' 

Said the bulky alpha who is sweating bullets from just looking at the dark glare of the third year. [Name] gives the stranger a scan, the male is wearing a white collar jacket with turquoise highlights from the shoulders down to the level of the armpits. He has radiating a strong source of an energy, the omega's breath hitches and watching the stranger gripping the alpha's shoulder tightly. 

Another alpha steps up to save him? [Name] looks surprised and blinking curiously at the calm yet scary alpha. ''Yes! I just wanted to become friends with him.. uh.. to get to know with each other?'' He nervously chuckles, the newcomer didn't look satisfied with his answer and asks him again. ''Does he wants to become friends with you?''

He is about to respond to the alpha when suddenly bombarded by questions, stabbing a thousand knives hit his ego and stutters. ''Then why are you cornering him, huh? If you wanted to ask his number, why are you trapping him here where no one can see you? What if I tell the guards you are harassing an omega? Just to get his number? Or are you forcing him? Is that how an alpha like you act? Unruly? Didn't your parents taught you good and have respect towards the omega?''

''I.. I..''

''Leave.'' He lets go of his shoulder, shoving his hand into his pocket of the jacket with head tilting, shadow casting across his face and orbs glinting. The bulky alpha gulps, laughing and smiling fakely to him. ''What are you talking about, buddy? I was just going to goodbye to the omega.'' 

He narrows his eyes and growls, using his alpha voice. It is a way to order or demand other alphas, betas, and omegas, mostly, they will use it without realizing or wanting to know others in their place. ''Did I stutter? I said, leave!'' Said the alpha who yelps in fear, scurrying away from the scene.

[Name] feels the calling of the alpha though he isn't speaking, just staring at him. He didn't detect any uncertainty and ulterior motives from him, the olive green eyes jolts while staring at his features. His own alpha cooing about how the omega looks supernaturally beautiful, yeah, he's right.

Innocent [eye color] eyes judging his appearance as if he is thinking he might do something to him, pink heart lips parting in awe while staying in the corner. Until he reacts by reaching out for him, suddenly getting scent for him. The mind of others becomes blank and realizes he is being pulled into a hug.

The omega whines for his scent. Upon meeting him, he can smell the salty sea breeze clashing with the mist from the cool waves in the ocean, the alpha permits him by getting to close. [Name] presses his face onto the crook of his neck "Need..'' He whimpers and clutching his white jacket, staring up at him with a pleading look on his face.

Once the omegas need to cover their bodies with the alpha's scent, it is said to protect themselves from danger or ease the anxious by wanting to have the strong scent on them. Mostly, they prefer to wear their clothes in order to get comfortable and feeling the alpha holding them in tight when having one of their clothing. In addition, they create their nest by grabbing any clothes of their mate and they will go upset or frustrate when their nest will dismantle either accidentally or on purpose.

An omega's nest is a place where it comforts the male and female omegas, it can be anywhere as long it is safe for the omegas to rest on whether it is in the closet, the bed, enclosed room, or when the heat happens, they will be staying in their nest for days. They are the fragile ones who needed to look after, the alpha's eyes gaze back at him.

He clings like a koala, already tightening his grip on the alpha "Please!.." [Name] stifles a cry, he nudges his head onto the fabric of the jacket. The sudden sweetness of cotton candy is just newly made from a vendor following by the drops of milk hugging the smell building an intoxicating scent.

The alpha starts to rub his scent, lips attaching his neck. He didn't know what's going on with his mind, it becomes hazy and releases his alpha pheromones.

Tendou isn't okay with the omega being lost. He isn't okay when he found out the other almost got forced by an unknown alpha weeks ago. He isn't okay with the second year put his scent on [Name] right in front of everyone at the gym. He isn't okay when Goshiki became roommate with him and also scented him. 

First seeing the omega, he feels the sudden attraction and through their manager's eyes. Pure and innocent, he almost fights the other third year who keeps on picking on the poor first year. Luckily, Semi holds him back though they have the same feeling. Wanting to attack the violent tyrant yet it is against the school rules, they have to follow it. 

Ushijima sometimes stares at the omega, feeling intrigued by [Name]. A couple of times when Akira tried to recruit first years, they ended up backing away and decline his offer. They have seen the Shiratorizawa team scary, they're alphas. Chin up and holds the dominant energy. 

That time, he cradled him in his arms as the other wept and clinging to his uniform. The alpha can see how terrified the omega, experiencing such a horrible situation. Teary eyes, fat beads forming in the corner of his eyes and letting it slide down his pinkish cheeks. Lips quivering and body trembling, his little fists clutching his white jacket, not wanting the other to let go. He swore he will protect him yet there is an odd feeling when being around the omega.

Kawanishi was the first one to save the omega. He is just walking around the hallway, finding his classroom until his eyes landed on the scene. The tall alpha approached them, the two upperclassmen felt so intimidated by his height before running away. He was fixated on the omega's features.

Lovely and fragile looking. There's the time when the other touches his hand, he feels it shocks electricity to his spine. His hand feels right in his own, another thing, he boldly scents him in front of everyone. As if he is marking his territory. He only gives them a smug look, the expression didn't get noticed by the omega for his face is pushed to his chest while the other alphas have murderous looks on their faces.

Semi stalked him at the library, finding the omega reading a novel and lost his trance when he is filled with thoughts unaware of a certain someone approached him. He almost had a heart attack when his face was close up to his, tiptoeing and asking if he's alright. 

But much to his displeasure, the other literature member grabbed him by the collar before he asked him. He didn't know about it yet his insides are burning in fury when someone touching him, he wanted to hold him and never lets go of him. Though, the team and Shizu have strange connections now due to the omega. 

Next, Shirabu's cheeks cupped by the omega's soft and pretty hands. Their eyes met, he felt flabbergasted when the gorgeous male asked him and soon look after him like a perfect wife for him. He pushed the feeling, he didn't like it. It feels weird getting touched by the omega but then someone is pulling the strings towards him.

He didn't see things the way he looked before, he longs for the touches again. Getting pampered and take care by the omega, he slowly becomes protective of him as other alphas at the academy eyeing [Name] from head to toe. He hated eyes are focusing on the omega a lot. 

The undercut male studies the omega even he keeps on receiving the ball by the smacks of the wing spikers. His eyes always direct to [Name], seeing he is writing notes on his notebook. He observes how he creates detailed information about them, it reflects on his character.

Yamagata requested him to call his first name. The expression on the other's face looks adorable, he was hesitating for sure. When he finally addressed him, his heart feels light and wanting to hear his voice saying his name.

Ohira's first impression of him was just like the same as everyone around. Beautiful and sweet, the omega pleaded for them to tutor him. They gradually accepted it, he smelled his room. It is decorated well, the scent of the omega lingering in the air and making it feel he was at home.

Their lips almost touch if the other moved his face, he almost dropped the chip in his mouth when the omega innocently took a bite of it. It kept replaying in his mind, he feels strange about it and wanting to feel those pretty lips on him.

Goshiki has another story, he kept on hanging around with the omega. It didn't help when [Name] kept on doing puppy eyes at him, he would accept this and that. Ended with treating him though the omega tried to decline but he insisted it.

They became roommates, all thanks to the omega. He couldn't forget where the other changed in front of him when they were late and his mind switched to uncontrollable one. He scented him causing the omega to submitted under his touches, he loved the soft skin getting brushed by his nose and lips. He wanted more of it.

But when the omega hasn't returned, they felt extremely worried and frustrated. Blaming themselves for not watching him closely. 

The voice interrupts, it is far yet hundreds of people can hear it just from the other rooms. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? CONTINUE TO WARM UP!" They are all in their deep thoughts, standing or sitting in places.

They snap out of it, following their coach's orders. Washijo sighs, facepalming at their antics and searches for the omega in the gym. Said the manager who cheerfully dashes to the team and apologizes. "I'm sorry for being late! I went to get my notebook and lost my way here." 

Semi whirls his head to the omega, a relief glinting in his eyes and runs towards the manager. "[Name]! We were so worried about you!"

The others followed, ignoring the yelling voice of their coach. "I'm alright! There's no need to get worried, senpai!"

"Are you hurt?" Ohira asks, frowning.

"I'm 100% okay. No one is hurting me, senpai and I'm a strong omega." [Name] convinces with a smile, the beta coach calls him over as he nods his head and turns to look at the boys. "You need to continue to warm up, Coach Washijo will get angry! Good luck with your game!" 

He saunters to where the beta is at, leaving the frozen alphas in their position. They have smelled something on the omega, a new scent. Not their own, eyes hardening and cold. 

"Did you guys smell that?" Yamagata asks.

"Smells like someone is covering their scent on [Name]." Tendou snarls, pupils turning to slits.

They seriously went continue their warm ups, instead of a relaxing. The slamming of the variety of balls are harsh and painful against the ground, [Name] blinks and tilts at the blank looks on their faces.

Is it because they are stressed with playing against the team? He hasn't asked their coach, he tugs the shirt of Akira. "Who will compete against them?" 

The beta glances at the alphas who suddenly become strange and they didn't bother to talk loudly unlike earlier. He can sense something is triggering their moods today.

"Aoba Johsai." [Name] 's tilting his head and quickly remembers the alpha who saved him, he is from that school. A third year, he introduced himself to the omega and known to be the ace in their team.

"So Iwaizumi-senpai is going to compete against them?" He thought, the omega nods his head and asks once more. "Aoba Johsai?"

"Un. They are ranked in top four of Miyagi Prefecture," His eyes widen and nod his head. "Wow! That's cool!" The omega beams happily. Akira grins, patting his head and states. "You'll see the game in live."

The beta turns to face the alphas who become quiet and cold, even their coach is surprised by it and didn't mind it at all. He tilts his head, sighing. How is he going to explain to this omega? He doesn't know how, he realized what is triggering them. It's because of the sea breeze and sand scent on the omega. 

Oh, it seems they are literally possessive with the omega. Slowly, people start to take their seats and the cheerleaders from Shiratorizawa is preparing for themselves to cheer for the team. His eyes sparkle in amaze, his lips part and looks around.

"Is this how the game looks like? I'm excited though I'm not joining as a volleyball player." [Name] exclaims, sitting next to the beta on the bench. Akira couldn't help but chuckles. "They always have cheers prepared and set up the tarpaulins to represent each schools." 

"That's cool." He catches a glimpse of the purple banner attached, painted in white and bold letters in kanji. 

Irresistible Force, he smiles at the meaning. They sure are powerful and can defeat anyone or what he expected, the team they will compete comes out of the doors. Revealing the tall male as the lead captain with chocolate orbs glinting seriously.

He notices the olive green eyed alpha walking along side with him. The girls squeal at the sight of the handsome alpha. "Oikawa-senpai!" Chanting his name as if he is the hottest celebrity of Japan, said Oikawa who turns to face and waves at them causing the girls to squeal even more.

[Name] raises a hand before waving at Iwaizumi who looks startled and returns the gesture while wearing a soft smile on his face. Now, one of the purple team notices the interaction. 

Turns out to be Semi wears a pissed off look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

TW: Scenting

‘’Ushijima-senpai?’’ [Name] carefully asked when being pulled by his wrist, the next thing he knows he is in the locker room where the rest of Shiratorizawa team are either changing their clothes or packing the items in their sports bag. The olive haired alpha didn’t bother to speak, his lips are set in a hard line. [Name] gasps quietly, smelling how upset Ushijima is.

‘’Explain.’’ 

Pushing down the shorter male on one of the benches, the others stop and gaze at with unreadable and intense expressions on their faces. He didn’t know what’s causing them to act like this, the omega yelps quietly when each of their scents become bitter. Only one thing to find out. They’re mad.

Are they mad at him? Did he do something wrong? Is it because he is late earlier ago? He tries to cover the alpha pheromones. A rabbit was trapped in the den of wolves. Someone continues to talk, the undercut alpha sits behind the omega and pulling him into his strong chest. ‘’We’re not mad at you. We’re smelling something odd on your body..’’ The other growls, gripping his waist tightly.

Two hours ago

The ash blonde almost pops the volleyball in his hands, wanting to tear it as if it will happen. His orbs turning dim while watching the two waving their hands, the guess monster inhales the smell of anger and annoyance spreading across the area. The ash blonde almost pops the volleyball in his hands, wanting to tear it as if it will happen. His orbs turning dim while watching the two waving their hands, the guess monster inhales the smell of anger and annoyance spreading across the area. Scarlet eyes following where the motherly alpha is staring ahead, it makes the mood worse.

A fake smile plastered on his face. The upperclassman didn’t like how the ace sometimes stare or obviously stare at the omega, what he notices the onyx black tracksuit appears to be messed up and clear someone so familiar has become cozy with [Name]. Said the omega who flickers his attention from Iwaizumi to both alphas.

They both shares a disapproving look on their faces, [Name] moves his head with a confused smile before following coach Akira behind. ‘’Oi, Tendou and Semi! Why are you guys keep staring at [Name]? You scared him.’’ Yamagata playfully teases, smacking their backs.

When after the omega scented by Iwaizumi, his senses come back to where the spiky blacked haired is hovering above him. Cheeks on fire, the ace wanting to hide under the ground when he left something on the omega. In the gym, his olive green eyes never leave [Name]’s figure alone.

‘’Hmm?’’ They still have the sour feeling, the scent on [Name] travelling around and triggering their nostrils. The alphas can also smell the omega’s cottony milk becomes sweet, they never feel so spiteful with the disgusting scent covering them.

On the other side of the team area, the chocolate brown haired male hums. ‘’Iwa-chan, who are you looking at?’’ The captain notices something different about the other alpha’s behavior, Iwaizumi becomes an open book and enable to read him properly.

The longing look on Iwaizumi, it looks like he is in a trance and continues to curl his hands slowly. Oikawa raises an eyebrow at this, he didn’t bother to scold or hit him. What an unusual behavior of the alpha, he calls. ‘’Iwa-chan, if you keep on frowning. You’ll get uglier!’’

Iwaizumi snaps and whirls his head to face the alpha, the dark aura coming from his body. ‘’What did you say, Shittykawa?’’ He growls as if he is prepared to attack the captain at any moment. The other raises his hand defensively. ‘’R-relax! You’ve been staring for too long, Iwa-chan!’’

Taking a sniff of the air, something is mixing with ace’s scent. Sweet milk which is fresh and milk from the cow with the cotton candy has sprinkled with different types of sweetness in it. An omega, his chocolate brown eyes widen and sputters. ‘D-did you..?’’

Iwaizumi only shoots him a deadly side eye and the referee blows his whistle, catching the attention both of the alpha team. ‘’Line up!’’ He uses his formal voice, each of the team line up at the end of their individual courts. They arrange themselves according to their jersey numbers, Oikawa looks startled at how terrifying they look.

The two parties stare at each other. One with dangerous and menacing look whilst the other with a calculating look on their faces. They have to win this, it is the final day in Interhigh Preliminaries, Oikawa swears they will show how strong Aoba Johsai compared to Shiratorizawa.

"Let's play!" The teams in unison and returns to their respective area. Coach Akira ushers the omega to do his inspirational speech. Said the manager who nods his head and starts, looking at every alpha who gazes back at him.

"Um.." The first time, their stares make him uncomfortable and fidgety in his spot. "This will be the last day of Interhigh Preliminaries. I know you all worked hard and.. prepared for this, you guys are the strongest team out there. So do your best!" He ends his speech with a shy look on his face, averting his eyes from everyone and clutches the notebook.

The team nodded their heads. Predicting the next, the whistle screeches and orders the team to go back in the court. The starting players just watch the kings from the other side with a calculating look as if the eagles are preparing to attack the castle out of nowhere.

The ball bounces below the palm of their captain, everybody gulps quietly except for the two. [Name] never feels nervous when watching, he can see how their scents completely dominate the gym.

Ushijima quietly bounces the ball before moving forward as he throws it in the air. When it touches his hand, the volleyball shoots through the air. Passing through the middle blocker's shoulder. 

The first set leads by the Shiratorizawa team. Oh, it's on. Oikawa's orbs narrow at the silent alpha, gritting his teeth and the referee whistles briefly, gesturing to the left side of the court. The people in stands roar and chanting their cheers for the Shiratorizawa. 

Throughout the game, the cheers getting more loud and loud. The first set becomes tense, sounds of roaring and the ball keeps pushing from the court to the other. They didn't stop, if ever the gym is silent, they enable to hear the heavily panting escaping their lips. 

They have a break, Coach Akira gestures the omega to handing them the water bottles and face towels. Few like Semi, Reon, and Goshiki thanked him with a happy look on their faces. Some are like grunting and wiping their sweaty foreheads using the clean towels.

He notices Yamagata sitting on the bench, panting and rests both of his elbows on his thighs leisurely. [Name] smiles, instead of handing it to him, the omega carefully pats his face gently.

Causing the other to stares at him in surprised though he leans against his touch. The [hair color] male continues to clean the skin with a motherly look on his face, pulling it away and uncapping the lid of the water bottle. 

The undercut alpha grips the bottle, purposely touching the omega's soft and small hand and angles the mouth. Gulping down, in the corner of his eyes, the rest of the team just stare at him before returning to the court.

In the next set, [eye color] eyes follow the figure of Oikawa. Hearing the same omegas squealing in the background and calls for his name, however, he senses someone looking at him from afar.

Their eyes clashes, [Name] quietly gapes. Taking notice of his features, the brown bangs swept into the right side. Orbs rich in chocolate and brown, something is flickering in his eyes. He looks undeniably handsome.

Unexpectedly, he shoots him a wink. His figure moving, throwing the volleyball into the air and soon his palm comes with the contact of it creating a monstrous strike. [Name] only makes an 'ooh' sounds, feeling amazed by his jump serve. 

It floats right towards Kawanishi who receives in time after watching him with an impassive look on his face. He tosses it to Shirabu who rushes towards near the net who gradually set towards Ohira who spikes.

Yet, the two Aoba Johsai players forward. The onion hairstyle middle blocker makes the ball bounce along with the intimidating expression. The alphas in the game are getting riled up, their coaches are getting tense with how the competition stands. 

"Go, go, go, go, go, Seijoh!" One keeps doing the prolong 'oohh' to encourage their school team winning against the Shiratorizawa. However, the cheerleaders dancing in the stairs and shouting their school's name. "Seijoh?" He asks, the beta nods. "It is the short name for Aoba Johsai." 

The omega covers his ears upon hearing the loud chant from the stands, it is booming and the voices bouncing off the walls to boost their players.

"SHIRAAATOOORIIIZAAAWAAAA!"

He started to get feel anxious with it. Coach Akira pats his back and smiles, "Hey. Everything will be okay, I'm sure they will win." Nodding his head, continuing to watch the game.

Their shoes squeaking under the shiny ground and following the ball, keeping it up in the air. Not allowing it to stop, they still wanted more but he notices something strange. It looks like they are smacking the ball in an unyielding way, perilous glint flashing in the eyes of the purple team.

He checks the table scorer, seeing Iwaizumi's team are trying to catch up except for the Shiratorizawa mercilessly bash the ball onto the other's court. 

23-20.

Oikawa fools the copper haired alpha and tricking him that he will set the ball to Iwaizumi. Shirabu scowls as it hits directly to the ground, the audience keeps shooting a string of cheers. 

Writing down the scores, he keeps jotting down between looking at the game. [Name] couldn't keep up from look and write on the page. The omega shifts his attention from one to another team, gripping his pen tightly.

Who will win the game? Iwaizumi's? Or Ushijima? He has his nail in between his teeth, having conscious thoughts. He didn't want Aoba Johsai to lose yet he feels the same thing with Shiratorizawa. 

Sometimes, the omega thinks volleyball is challenging whoever gets on the top. He has been looking from sitting on the bench in three days, it is a fight between alphas after all. They followed all the harsh training that the old alpha ordered them to do after classes, he didn't know how they handle the academics and volleyball. 

It made him awe, looking up to them how they manage their time well. The tweet of the whistle snaps out of his thoughts, the hand gesturing to the right. They switch courts after the first set, his eyes widen seeing the Shiratorizawa won again just like the previous days. 

"Wha.."

The game ended with the ball bouncing to the side of Aoba Johsai as the libero tries to save yet it is swift to keep it in the air. The audience roar once more, seats clapping and he feels heartbroken to see sullen expression glued to their faces. 

In the end of the game, Shiratorizawa is the champion of Interhigh Preliminaries followed by the runner up, Aoba Johsai. The omega excuses himself to jogs towards the other team, coming closer to Iwaizumi. "Hi! You did great in the game!" 

[Name] gives him the biggest smile, someone creeping on Iwaizumi and draping his arm around his shoulder. "Oh? Iwa-chan, I didn't know you met a adorable omega." 

He blinks and tilts his head. "..You must be the captain! Oikawa-san, right?"

"So, omega-chan knows my name." The setter purrs, Iwaizumi scowls and swatting his arm away. "Ignore him, [Last Name]-san."

"Congratulations." The spiky haired male smiles, patting the shorter omega who stares at the two and giggles. "You guys can catch up! Please do your best in the next game, okay? I'm sure you will surpass Shiratorizawa!"

"We'll see about it." 

"[Name]." A direct voice calls his name, the tall shadowing his small frame. The same smell of bitterness come, he already knows who is calling him. "Ushijima-senpai!" The omega smiles, looking over his shoulder.

Said the captain who didn't utter a word, his lips are pressed making a line. He only stares at him then to the two alphas, they starts to have tension in the air. 

Imagine an omega between three alphas and fighting telepathy. He didn't speak instead of the olive haired male grabs his wrist suddenly, pulling him away from the surprised alphas.

"I-I'm so sorry, Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san!" [Name] apologizes, one nods his head and eyes telling him it is alright. The omega will not expect something will going on alone with him or the group.

‘’Ushijima-senpai?’’ [Name] carefully asked when being pulled by his wrist, the next thing he knows he is in the locker room where the rest of Shiratorizawa team are either changing their clothes or packing the items in their sports bag. The olive haired alpha didn’t bother to speak, his lips are set in a hard line. [Name] gasps quietly, smelling how upset Ushijima is.

‘’Explain.’’ 

Pushing down the shorter male on one of the benches, the others stop and gaze at with unreadable and intense expressions on their faces. He didn’t know what’s causing them to act like this, the omega yelps quietly when each of their scents become bitter. Only one thing to find out. They’re furious.

Are they mad at him? Did he do something wrong? Is it because he is late earlier ago? He tries to cover the alpha pheromones. A rabbit was trapped in the den of wolves. Someone continues to talk, the undercut alpha sits behind the omega and pulling him into his strong chest. ‘’We’re not mad at you. We’re smelling something odd on your body..’’ The other growls, gripping his waist tightly.

"H-hayato-senpai?" [Name] squeaks, feeling slightly dizzy with the scents. The zipper slowly pulls down to reveal a white tanktop, the solemn voice states. "Hm, so I was right. Someone or that Aoba Johsai's ace left a mark on you," Fingers touching the purple bruise on his neck.

The male shudders, he is sure one of the sensitive omegas. Submitting to his touches, his cheeks turning red and mewls quietly. One of his hand gets hold by the indignant Goshiki and kisses the palm, he jolts. 

"N-nhn?! T-tsutomu?.." He murmurs quietly, his head looking around, only to find the stares just like earlier when he did the pep talk. Squirming under the peering looks of the team. 

[Name] gasps, the red haired alpha whispers to only who are present in the room. "I'll show that ace who can only touch you."

Didn't understand what he means but his lips soon find the spot on the omega's neck and sucking, [Name] tries to wriggle and escaping his grasp. However, hands slowly crawling slips in his white tank top, rubbing the side. 

The omega squeaks and covers his mouth, preventing from creating sounds. Yamagata places his head on his other side of the shoulder. "Don't." He whispers huskily, sending chills down to the omega's spine.

He nuzzle against his scent glands, staring at the other alphas who glowers back and challenging them. They growl impatiently, wanting to hold the omega in their arms.

Tendou quietly nips the skin using his teeth, it feels good. He can't help but to let out a moan, why is this happening. [Name] can smell their scents on him, the fingers pinching between the forefingers and thumbs. "A-ah!" 

He didn't expected Yamagata squeezing his plump breasts. ".. Ngh.." The omega weakly mewls, overwhelm by the scents whilst the other hand circling his stomach in slow and sensual way. 

The boy arches his back, clutching the jacket of Tendou. His eyes brimming tears in bliss, "You guys have fun too much." The caustic voice points out.

Suddenly, he faces Shirabu up close. Turning to look over his shoulder, what he realizes their eyes become dark. Oh.. he accidentally releases his pheromones, "S-senpai..? Eek! Waah!" His earlobe being lick and biting. His body quivering and sandwich by the two setters.

Shirabu trails his tongue from the jawline to his shoulder, nipping the area. He feels he is going nuts right now, lips part. "Mhm..!" As the omega starts to lose his senses, he rubs his body against them. 

Earning growls, he whimpers and craning his neck for allowing them to leave marks on him. Hands roaming around his body, playing and fondling the nipples. "Aah!.. Nghh!.." His legs quiver in bliss, he quickly pulls the copper haired male's neck and pulling him close. 

The cool mint grinding on his body, marking its territory along with the pepper. Coating the omega's body, his piercing grayish brown eyes staring at [Name]'s state. "Mhm!"

Face being flushed hot, lips parting and eyes covering with tears. He smirks, planting kisses on his neck whilst the other alpha nibbling his nape. The shoe tapping loudly, the setters glance at the awaiting newcomers.

Turns out to be Kawanishi and Goshiki. The others like Semi, Shirabu, and the other two make sure they have to be away from them. Calming themselves before they could take the omega into the next level.

"Sweet." Kawanishi growls, pushing his head and sniffing his neck. [Name] whines when the breath fanning against his exposed skin, the once pale skin was covered with various purple marks. Goshiki kisses the shoulder and traces the omega's curves, rubbing to provide a scent for him. 

The orange haired male continues to nuzzle. Peppering kisses in every inch of his face, moving himself to make [Name] receive his ginger scent. Even his vision is hazy, he can smell the alphas. Happy and delighted. 

Lastly, he stares at Ushijima with half-lidded eyes and murmurs incoherently. Leaning against his hard chest, "You smell so good." The alpha growls and licking the valley of his chest. "Mhm.. a-ah.." [Name] mewls and shaking uncontrollably, Ohira brushes his lips on his back. 

Bodies rubbing on him, they are giving their scents and covering the omega with it. Tendou hums. "[Name] sounds erotic~." The ash blonde stares at the scene, the [hair color] moves his head to the side. "He is." Kawanishi yawns.

The omega's knees wobbling like jelly, lips quivering and puffing out airy and shaky air. His forehead getting sweaty as [hair color] strands sticking to his forehead, his small hands clutching on Ushijima's jersey. The last alphas look satisfied with their work. 

"Mhm.." His body shuts down, his eyes fluttering close slowly. The alphas' heart flutters when they can finally smell their scents on him. 

One carries him in his arms, wiping his face with a face towel whilst the others followed them to the bus. [Name] feels tired after being scented, quickly has fallen asleep as the bus starts to move quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun rays shining through the window of the bedroom, giving someone a morning call. Someone shuffles under the blankets, paperworks scattered all over the desk with the pen being neglected for too long. The opened packets of Calbees and other unhealthy junk food left on the floor allowing the crumbs to display itself. The figure sluggishly rises off the bed, rubbing their eyes and looks around.

‘’What time is it?’’ They murmur, [eye color] eyes drowsily stares at the clock for a long time then shifts their attention to the calendar. ‘’Oh.. it’s Saturday. Shizu-kun must be at the literature club by now.’’ Revealing to be the little omega who has his hair locks messy as a lion’s mane but in a cute manner, a dried drool sticks onto his chin.

Pushing off himself from the bed, he heads to the bathroom, unaware what happened a day ago. The first priority is he has to take a cold shower, pulling off his sweater. His eyes squint at the blotches all over his skin, purple and pigmented ones.

He blinks a few times, trying to rub the mirror and expecting Goshiki is trying to pull a trick on him. ‘’Did I fell off to the stairs?’’ The omega didn’t remember anything, it feels like he got drunk after the game and getting drinks with the others.

‘’I swear Tsutomu-kun is trying to scare me.’’ He huffs, this time, attempting to wipe the purple spots. Eyes widening when it wouldn’t remove so quickly, ‘’Haa?!’’ The omega is close to tears, trying to rub it away.

‘’What did I do? I can’t remember anything…’’ [Name] whispers, shutting his eyes tightly and forces his brain to recall the flashbacks. Only to have strange flashbacks, he didn’t understand yet he can form out figures close to his body. ‘’…I think I eat too much junk foods.’’

The omega laughs, getting into the shower. Turning on, the sprinkles of cold water hitting his skin, he shudders in delight as he squirts the lavender scented shampoo onto his open palm. He carefully applies it to his damp [hair color] locks.

He didn’t hear Goshiki’s loud voice or his footsteps. The alpha might be practicing volleyball then, using the soap to gently scrub his body with care. He still focus on trying to remember the incident, also, have to be careful and knowing the blue haired alpha will go apeshit over the purple marks.

A good amount of washing his body, he yanks the towel off the hook. The splashes are loud as he moves his feet towards the soft rug. Tying it around his waist, he gazes at the skin, feeling his face steaming hot.

Shaking his head and mutters quietly. ''Shizu-kun will not notice this..'' His eyes trailing down to the said marks, the omega shakes his head and heads to slip on his appropriate clothes in hope the alpha will not suspect a thing or so he thought.

Displaying the hard covered books on top of the shelf and counting if everything is complete. He glances at the time, sighing, the room is quiet and lonely, only for the blue haired male occupies the room. Their teacher sends them early tasks to give at least three book reviews, he sighs in irritation. Recalling the older alpha mentioned to have two paragraph and six sentences, maybe he should be in their shoes then to realize how they struggled writing all the unnecessary details. 

He didn't want to get detention and called his parents just like weeks ago, he had to faced the bickering mother and father. Embarrassing him in front of the principal and his secretary, don't forget, the third year's parents were there to witnessed the scene. 

The alpha pulls out a chair and starts to jot down notes, pushing back his reading glasses as if it will slip off his nose bridge. Counting the seconds, he props his palm under his chin, he couldn't focus at all. Not a chance, his closest friend was recruited in the sports team and haven't visited their original club.

Wait. 

Their? Shizu facepalms, shaking his head, trying to return to his writing until someone kicks the door surprising the alpha in his seat. He is about to glare at the newcomer, the smell of cotton candy and milk hits his nose. Losing his guard down, it is just the omega entering without any noise.

''[Name]! I swear you will give me a heart attack.''

''I'm sorry, Shizu-kun. I didn't know you would get scared by the sound of the door.''

''Who wouldn't get scared?'' The blue haired alpha deadpans, crossing his arms and looks at him from head to toe. A blue turtleneck sweater with long sleeves loosens on the omega's figure, his hands will appear if he raises it in the air or doing hand gestures while speaking. White jogger clings to his legs, he can rival other omegas in the model industry and pair of shoes. 

Letting out air slowly, why is it the omega's scent becomes sweet. Except it is just a half amount, there are explainable fragrances but letting it slide. Carefully removing his glasses, folding and putting back into its case. ''Anyways, how was your journey as a manager to those alphas?''

Shizu grimaces, recalling the faces of the threatening looks on the team, he didn't back down since he is the first one to meet the omega, he also notices Goshiki dragging him around to have lunch with the others. It isn't supposed to be this way, he grits his teeth harshly.

''It was good! They're friendly. I thought they would be cold just what the other students said..'' [Name] presses his index to his cheek, tilting his head to the side in a thinking manner. ''Yeah.'' The blue haired alpha grumbles, finally finishing the last paragraph.

Noticing the alpha becomes busy with work, he huffs and giving him a hug from behind. "Shiiiizuuuuuuu-kuuuuunn, let's goooo outttt!" Said Shizu becomes stiff in his grasp, hand tightening the pen and attempts to pry his hands off.

"Idiot, can't you see I'm writing a review? And we should stay inside of our dorms, no students shouldn't go outside as what the school said." 

His hand soon clasps by pair of soft ones, his anger and irritation towards their teacher soon fade as sky blue orbs match with [eye color]. Up close, one move and they will be — Don't ever think of it, Shizu, he leans backward and averts his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Please, Shizu! I wanted to have time with you!" [Name] whines, holding it and purses his lips. Why won't the alpha look at him? He knits his eyebrows, "Why are you avoiding me?" 

"Why are you close to me?" Shizu snarkily comments, squinting his eyes and freeing his hand from the warmth. 

"Becauuuuse I miss youuuuu. Give me hugs!" Arms trapping the tall alpha who wiggles in his bear hug, a scowl appears on his face. "Alriggghtt! I'll go with you," Admitting he is going to abandon his work and leave the school for hours.

He lets the other to pull his arm outside of the room, sighing as only a few students who are busy dealing with their club activities. Shizu smells the happy omega hopping about in his walk.

Trying to test those alphas in the team if they are able to handle his behavior. Only the certain first year makes him accept him despite he is an inch shorter than him, "If kouchou sensei will not allow us, I'm going to bury you under the ground literally." He jokes.

"I know sensei will give us time! It's Saturday!"

"So?" Shizu yawns, facing the large French double doors. He pauses, [Name] feels his heart racing against his ribs and glances at the alpha. "Y-you should ask permission. I'm s-scared.." He loses his brave image.

A hand covers the yawning mouth. ''And I thought you can ask sensei. You're thankful I'm here for you.'' He chuckles, patting his head, knocking on the door. Alarming someone inside of the room, [Name] patiently waits as the first year and the principal talks in hushed voices.

He presses his ear except it is muffled, he can only hear the certain tone of someone. He puffs his cheeks, almost wanting to jump in his place when they are allowed to but they have to be careful of their surroundings especially the other is going out with an omega.

Backing away to allow the other to leave the room with a relief look on his face. "Sensei agreed we can—" The omega can not hide his excitement, engulfing him into a warm hug.

Shizu blinks, patting his back awkwardly and groans. "Yeah, I know I'm cool." 

The alpha stares at the menu above of him, he squints his eyes and smacks his lips briefly. He didn't know what the omega wants, his eyes side glance at the [hair color] male sitting near the window. 

His favorite place, going to Mcdonalds. The staff stares at him, waiting for his order and smiles politely. "I'll have two large fries, two teriyaki burgers.. and regular sized cokes." 

The female punches the buttons, without giving him a look. Shizu almost curses under his breath, expecting it already that he will waste money for this, besides this is what the omega wants. 

He hands her a good amount of money. Waiting for his order to appear in front of him, even the two are separated, he can feel the other is getting excited to eat fries instead of the burger. 

Shizu gently carries the tray, thanking the female and heads to their table. "Here you go." Handing the burger and large fries to the omega, he crosses his arms. 

[Name] unwraps the burger, chomping a mouthful of the meat. The blue haired alpha shakes his head, chuckling quietly. His first thought of the omega?

Cute.

''[Name]?'' Someone calls, the two faces the intruder who raises his eyebrow at him with an amused smile on his face. His cheeks are stuffed with the amount of burger, he gazes at the third year and his eyes smiling happily. ''Iwaizumi-san!'' The other first year's grin falters when he encounters the alpha.

''Iwazhumii-shan, hii!'' He chews, waving his hand, greeting the alpha. ''What are you doing here?'' Said Iwaizumi who gestures to the tray of food, ''With the third years and Tooru.'' Dodging his vulgar nicknames for the captain, he didn't want the omega to swear since across of [Name] happens to be someone glaring at him.

''Who're you?'' Shizu quipped, the alpha almost throws himself and attacking in public yet he didn't want to terrify the omega. He can smell him, a dominant alpha who shoots him a dirty look. Is he challenging him now? He is about to stand up, having an alpha conversation. ''Shizu-kun! This is Iwaizumi-san, a third year from Aoba Johsai or... Sei.. Sejoh? Se something.'' 

The third year softly smiles at his attempts to remember and pronounce their school. "Seijoh." He corrects, he can hear the distinct sounds of his name mostly like to be Oikawa whining. 

"I need to go. I have to deal with someone." He growls quietly, the two alphas share an ugly tension while staring at each other. "Okay! See you, Iwaizumi-san!" 

Shizu bites the chunks of fries bitterly, grinding his teeth as the other alpha leaves him alone. He can't believe the omega met someone like him, he starts to make theories about what if he will hurt him? Forcing himself on him? Threatening him? Or maybe bedding him? 

The soft tissue wipes his cheek gently, he jolts at the touch. Realizing the omega is cleaning his face, "What..?" Voice so brittle, he backs away from his hand. 

"You have ketchup on your face so I have to clean it. Also, also, alsoooooo.. can we go to the park? Pretty please with cherry on top and sprinkles?" [Name] hopefully asks.

He has two options. Declining politely but he will encounter an upset omega who wouldn't talk to him for hours or accepting it and will face the consequences. 

Shizu bites his inner gum. Already accepting defeat, he once looks away again. "Alright. You better not leave my side, got that?" He slowly stands from his seat, not forgetting to clean the tray. 

The shorter male giggles. "Whatever you say, Shizu-kun! I'm always by your side." His heart races, the words keep repeating his mind.

"S-shut up. Come on now," Pulling him to his side, he gives a warning look to the strange alphas who look like they are going to approach [Name] any moment.

The alphas drop their hungry gazes and return to eat their food. Shizu can't deny how beautiful the omega is from head to toe, also, if he is naked —

Woah, woah. Slow down, Shizu. He smacks his cheek, the redness rushes to the skin, signalling it hurts a lot. He can't think of his friend like that.

His eyes spot a purple bruise on the omega's nape. What is that? Is he just imaging things? Is the omega doing something behind his back? Did someone and he became an item? And also.. why did it bother him anyway?

Hiding the irritated growl, he leads him to the park. They walked passed by a couple who is lovey dovey with each other. He swallows thickly, whistling and looking around.

Shizu wants to put bleach on his eyes, why is he seeing alphas either holding the omegas or hugging them. Are they on a date? Like a real date.

Goodness gracious, they are just friends. Nothing just good friends. [Name] bounces ahead, pointing at the swings. "Lookk, Shizu-kun! I missed going here." He squeals excitedly.

There is it again. His scent so sweet and aromatic, did something happened? Now that he finally spots the purple marks. His nostrils flare, confirming someone is leaving their temporary marks on him. "Did someone marked you?"

The omega pauses, considering he has a perplexed look on his face. "Mark me? I didn't receive any and I think I fell downstairs at school." 

The blue haired alpha rubs his forehead, mumbling something and didn't want to start a silly argument with the shorter male. 

From now on, he will keep an eye on him. No more hanging out with the team, always stealing the omega from him. He didn't know why he becomes upset when he didn't get a chance to talk with him after or during class.

"Push meeeee!" The omega unleashes his childish side, gripping the swing. Gazing at him as if he is hoping that the other will follow him.

Don't give me that look. I'm not going to fall for it, I'm not going to fall for your cute look. What are you? A witch? Why is my body moving? His thoughts speak as he is in a trance, his feet marching behind the omega and moves his forward gently.

The swing makes a creaking sound, the giggles and scent are in one. He just encountered a happy omega, his smile stretches. Continuing to push the swing forth. 

The clouds covering the whole skies, the sun disappears giving the atmosphere a gloomy one. "Yeeeeyy! Another oneee! This is so funnnn!" [Name] kicks his feet in the air, feeling the cool wind blowing his skin so smoothly.

Sudden sprinkle down to their hair, tilting his head to check the weather. Moderately raining, he sighs. Maybe he should pick the first option, pulling the omega to the waiting station near the park.

They run through the park, being mindful of their steps before one might have an injury. Their clothes are drenched, Shizu pants and dusts his hand to dry it. 

How are they going to leave? On the other hand, [Name] hugs himself and tries to warm him by rubbing his palm to create friction as heat. 

"I-I'm sorry for dragging you here, Shizu-kun.." A meek voice snaps out the alpha's little world. He stares at his shivering form, he shakes his head. "What I am going to do with you?" Another choice of option is popping inside his mind.

Warm him up or leave him cold?

Now, how does he make him feel warm and cozy? He hums, deciding to spread his arms causing the other to be confused. "Huh?" 

[Name] just watched him despite he is shuddering out of cold, his fellow first year only gives him a scowl. "Idiot. Come here, let me warm you up."

He didn't complain, he proceeds to walk close to him. Not noticing the alpha's figure becomes stiff just like in the club. 

"You feel so warm.." [Name] mutters, nuzzling his head against the chest. "Y-yeah, whatever." The alpha's arms have close around his waist, giving his warmth radiating from his body.

It would be nice if they will stay like this, is this how someone feels so nice and fit so right in your arms? He fights back the pleasant feeling, placing his chin on top of the damp [hair color] locks. 

Sniffing silently his shampoo, so he's using lavender, huh? I have a theory he will get sick the next day because of this dumb rain. Ruining our little date — Why does he keeps thinking they are dating when they aren't?

That's right. He has a crush on one of the omegas in class but all he can see his face in the back of his mind, smiling and laughing at him. His arms tighten, skin turning flustered in embarrassed and hides his face onto his hair.

"Shizu? Are you okay?" [Name] asks and looking up at the quiet alpha. "Shut up. I'm alright," His chilly pepper pushing the smell of rain. 

"If you say so.." The omega giggles, snuggling and leaning on his chest. "You're so warm! I wanted to hug you always!"

"…"

"Are you sure you're okay? Your heart is beating fast. A-are you sick, Shizu-kun? Do you need to go to the hospital? What if you will faint?!" 

"…"

"S-Shizu-kun?" Pulling away to gazes at the flustered look on his face, he presses his palm onto his forehead. His expression changes from the concern to alerted one. "Y-you're getting hot!" 

Shizu didn't want to tell the omega, he is the one who caused him this. Why didn't he feel this around when he is with his crush? Or is it because the two are different? 

He only drops his head, avoiding his look. Why is he feeling red right now? All he knows is they become good friends since middle school yet when reaching highschool, something seriously change between them. 

Him, of course.

"I'm not sick, stupid. We need to wait for the rain to stop so we can leave." He glances at the omega nodding and staring to the skies.

They're just good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This will be a Shizu and MC moment! Also, thank you for reading my story 🥺 you guys make me happy when you all enjoy it. I tried my best to entertain as much as I can. Your comments make my heart flutter, I keep on rereading it when I wanted to. Follow me on my twitter account! (@lalelilichubbs) I keep on tweeting about everyone, the scenes, and everything just to let out what I feel. Love you guys! ❤
> 
> P.S. I'm proud of my writing style now! This is like Shizu's thoughts in one single chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

TW: Drug kiss

''Takahashi Kaito?''

''Here, sensei.''

''Nakamura Atashino?''

''Here!''

''Azuma Mamoru?''

''Here..''

''Furukawa Shizu?''

'Here, sensei.''

''Watanabe Yasuke?''

''Present, sensei.''

''[Last Name] [Name]?''

''....''

''[Last Name] [Name]?''

The blue haired alpha glances to the empty seat, a scowl changes his expression and rubs his forehead. Their teacher raises his head and searches for the omega, only to find out his seat is empty again. 'Absent again? It's been three days.' Shizu thought while frowning.

''Absent?'' The teacher sighs, mark a red X next to the previous ones. Lately, the omega hasn't shown up and one becomes worried about him. The blue haired alpha chews inside of his cheek, watching the clock's hand moving with the sound of tics.

A piece of chalk is used to write the words, the students in class four quickly follow their teacher and no one dares to speak at the moment. For they are silently copying the terms and formulas in mathematics, Shizu mentally groans and getting his pen from his case.

Sometimes, he sees Goshiki standing outside of their class through the glass window to wait for the omega but he already knows what will his reaction when the bowl cut alpha keeps waiting for him the past days. He didn't blame him to have a gloomy aura, he feels lonely without the omega.

Yet he has a circle of friends but it doesn't change when [Name] is his first friend, he presses his lips then places his chin on top of his palm. Tilting his head, peacefully writing the complicated formulas.

He did tell him to change his clothes right after they left the bus station. He was sure that the omega kept on shivering because of how cold the wind, he did his best to warm him up last Saturday noon. 

It means he is in bed and sick for days.

''To get the x, you must substitute the formula..'' The voice of the elder alpha muffles by his thoughts, he can't help but feel worried about the omega. He stares at the window where the two birds cuddling to one another and one nuzzles to the other for coziness.

It reminded him how [Name] wants his warm from how drenched he is, the alpha tilts his head and smiles at the thought of having the omega in his arms all the time. He purses his lips, remembering he has rivals to compete against.

Because of joining a volleyball men's team as a manager and also, attending a sports tournament. There are possibilities the omega meet other members in another team, his scowl deepens.

Across the school, the sakura trees blossom beautifully and petals floating in the air building a wonderful scenario. He hitches his breath, eyes softening and suddenly remembering the omega.

Sun peeking through the thick clouds giving the school its shine, smiling happily and showering the world how warm it is today. Flowers growing, each different kinds blooming on the greeny grass. The skies are clear blue, no horrible weather is happening today. 

He returns to the teacher who closes his textbook and dismisses the class. Shizu lets out a prolonged sigh, one of his pockets vibrate and pulls out. A familiar omega is calling him causing the alpha to smile without realizing it.

The blue haired alpha accepts his call, pressing it on his ear and answers. ''Hello?'' In the other line, someone is shuffling and cough weakly. ''Shizu-kun..'' His croaked voice, visibly in tears by the sound of his voice.

''[Name]? Are you sick?''

''Yes... everything hurts. My head hurts, the light from outside hurts too. I'm currently hiding under the blankets.'' Between words, the omega keeps on coughing and obviously sniffing. 

''Didn't I told you to take a bath and change your wet clothes a few days ago?''

''Yes, Shizu-kun.. I'm too lazy..''

He shakes his head, glancing at the window. Expecting it already the alpha is waiting for [Name] again, ''You know... Goshiki is waiting for you for the past days. He would ask me where were you.'' He explains, clear blue orbs looking at the fidgety first year. ''O-oh! Th-then I must go to school.''

''Idiot, you need to rest. Stay there.'' He warned, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. The soft giggles coming from his phone makes his heart paces so quick again. ''Okay, okay. I will! Tell Tsutomu-kun that I can't go to school, I'm also sorry for being stubborn and got us stuck.'' [Name] quietly apologizes.

It is clearly the omega is guilty of his actions, he didn't want the [hair color] male so glum. The alpha seriously needs the other to become happy, he didn't like one bit to drag a depressed scented first year around him.

''It's alright. I had fun too. Now get some rest,'' 

''Okay..''

He ended the call, shoving the phone back inside of his pocket and angles his head to view the plain ceiling. Shizu checks if to see the alpha is still standing there, he is still is. He gets out of his seat and leaves the noisy room, he pokes his head out with calling the patiently male. ''Oi.''

"Furukawa-san! Is [Name] present?" 

Shizu shakes his head and flatly answers. "No, he's sick." The look on the alpha's face become surprised. "But he left a note that he already went to school earlier ago." 

Typical [Name].

"Did he? [Name] probably didn't want you to worried about him." He mutters something under his breath about him acting an idiot and for lying to the alpha.

"Oh.." 

"You can help him by making porridge and medicine for [Name]." After getting the news of Goshiki and the omega, he almost drives his way to the alpha's classroom and interrogates him but [Name] refrains him from doing it, explaining about the alpha is sweet towards him.

"Yes!" Goshiki nods his head, turning on his heels and runs towards to the cafeteria. The blue haired alpha mumbles. "He's agreeing to everything." Recalling the alpha who keeps repeating yes all the times when having a conversation with him.

The captain blinks at the empty seat, they are waiting for the two first years to show up. Usually, they will arrive early along with Shirabu. It is off today, his head moves around to search the omega and Goshiki. Seconds turning to minutes, minutes changes to half an hour. The students keep the cafeteria busy with all their chatters, Ohira starts to get worried about them.

''What's taking them so long?''

Said the bowl cut male who dashes to their table, bowing immediately and apologizes. "Sorry for being late!" Shirabu raises an eyebrow at him, scrutinizing his figure accusingly. "Where's [Name]?" 

Again, the alpha fidgets in his spot under the stares he receives from his upperclassmen. He nervously smiles, ''He's sick.. Furukawa-san told me.'' The red haired male bristles at the name, visibly showing he and the first year aren't on good terms since day one.

He didn't like the alpha is challenging him and becomes clingy with the oblivious [Name] who is busy with writing or reading a novel. He refrains himself from attacking the smug looking alpha, the ugly expression on his faces makes him irk when Shizu distracted the omega as he attempted to recruit him. 

Tendou scoffs, ''That Furukawa first year?'' The bowl cut male stares at him, the smell of irritation. ''Yes, senpai..'' The copper male alpha huffs and taking a bite of his food, insulting the first year. ''Earlier you said that [Name] left for class yet you found out he was sick as what Furukawa-san reported.'' Shirabu shakes his head and flatly comments. ''You're a bad example of taking good care of the omega.''

Goshiki's smiling face falters and scowls. ''What about you, huh?! No omega likes you and your saltiness.'' The other eyeing him like he is having two heads right now. ''Talk all you want about my said saltiness, at least, I can take care of the omega unlike you. Acting so irresponsible and careless about him.'' He's about to stand and have a fist fight with him until the mother swan hisses at both of them. ''Boys, you better behave.''

"Yes, senpai.."

"Why are you telling us to do, senpai? Stop interrupting us."

"Why you!" 

Ohira sighs, stretches his hand in the air to halt the two glaring alphas and smiles kindly. "Now, now. There's no need to fight. We have to look after [Name], he needs our help."

"Un." Ushijima nods his head, he sternly stares at one each alphas in the table. "After class, we must look after [Name]." It is normal for alphas to become worried about their omegas and look after them whether they be in heat or sick. In addition, they become extremely protective over them when something is triggering them.

Meanwhile, [Name] sneezes as quiet as a mouse and rubs his eyes. ''Mhm.. what time is it?'' He asks groggily, pulling the blankets on his shivering yet hot body. He looks around, whining from the lack of scent and holds his head. ''Head hurts..'' He have taken rest after the blue haired alpha insisted him to take a nap.

Yet, it didn't help since his head is still worse. He crawls out off bed, almost knocking his body harshly. The dorm is dark yet empty, he hugs his arms. Shaking heavily, he regretted for not listening to the concerned Shizu last Saturday. For sure, someone will lecture him or someone familiar in the volleyball team.

The short male wobbles his way, exiting the room and winces of the light peering through the thick curtains. The wind cooly floats and waving like a flag, plates are scattered on the sink. The trash can is fully filled by wrappers, tissues, and papers. The two promised that they are going to clean the dorm Monday afternoon.

Then the sickness stabs his body, turning sick for a few days and he hide it from the alpha. Have no willing to worry Goshiki, he will become frantic and warily. He remembers his family doing the same thing for him, his mother would put a wet folded cloth on his forehead to absorbed the heat from his body.

His father and his big brother going out to get medicine, he admits he will become a big baby if he has fever. [Name] sneezes, wiping his nose with the sleeve of the hoodie. He sniffs, slowly searching for something. His throat becomes dry and strolls towards the kitchen despite he is struggling to balance his weight step by step.

Opening the cupboard, his hand tremble to get one of the cups. Huffing in frustration, he has no choice but to get a chair and safely grasping the handle. He hops on the floor, forcing himself to drink water and places his hand on the wall. 

Wincing in pain, he hears muffled voices outside of the door. The omega tilts his head, still rubbing his temple before walking towards the door. On the other side of the door, the first year gropes inside his bag while Kawanishi raises one eyebrow at him. ''Something missing?''

Goshiki ignores the alpha, he freezes when something is missing. He swears he brings it along with him earlier ago or maybe, he hurriedly goes to school. He foolishly grins at the team, rubbing his arm. ''I.. sort of.. left the keys inside the dorm..'' 

The same male who insulted him at the cafeteria clicks his tongue. ''Careless alpha.'' After class is done, Ushijima convinces their principal to go outside of the school, explaining everything with such serious expression. He lets them to buy medicine and hot soup for the omega, noticing they deeply care about him.

''I-It's not my fault! I didn't looked at the time!'' He becomes red out of shame, Shirabu shakes his head disapprovingly and points out. ''You should at least check before you go.'' The two bickers, both Ohira and Semi tries to break them apart.

The other second year realizes the door open slowly, a head appears to reveal a sickly [Name]. ''Tsutomu-kun..? senpais..? What are you all doing here?'' He weakly coughs, the team who supposed to calm the alphas down. Their eyes focus on the omega, scent becomes faint and dull. 

Tendou frowns, ''You shouldn't go out of bed.'' [Name] opens the door wide to allow them enter the dorm, some grimace at the rarely clean dorm. ''And you have been staying in the dorm looking like this?'' Yamagata furrows his eyebrows, the third years moves their head to blame the sweating Goshiki.

''We were supposed to clean the dorm on Monday but I suddenly felt so tired and weak..'' The omega looks alarm, eyes widening when his nose becomes itchy. He parts his lips to let out a sneeze silencing the room, covering it by his sleeves. His eyes brimming in tears as the headache kicks in again.

''Let us take care of you.'' Ushijima strictly stated, the other stubbornly shakes his head and disagreeing with him. He feels embarrassed to have someone like them to look after him, ''It's okay, senpai. I can take care of myself.'' 

Kawanishi lets out a quiet growl, he didn't like how relentless the omega is. ''[Name].'' Said the shorter male who stiffens at the sudden alpha voice, he stares at him nervously. ''We have the right to be worried, understand?'' The omega wants to swallow his body underneath the ground.

He feels intimidated by their height, he shifts in his place and nods his head. "Yes.." Semi softly smiles and guiding him back to the bed. "We're going to take care of you, okay? We don't want our manager to have more than three absents at school. From now on, we are going to keep an eye on you."

The ash blonde pulls the blankets to cover his body, smiling at the omega. "I'll be back with the porridge. You have to drink medicine too, to make you feel better."

He exits the room, the other alphas are helping to clean the dorm. He has the warm smile on his face, the brown skinned third year stirs the porridge in the pot. "Is it done?" Semi asks, approaching Ohira. 

"It is." The alpha nodded his head and turns off the stove. They pour carefully the hot soup into a large bowl, placing it on the tray. Yamagata wrinkles his nose at the sight of the trashcan, deadpanning. "You're irresponsible." 

Goshiki complains. "I'm not!" Shirabu tsked and places the plate to the side, drying the dinnerware. "Your action speaks louder than words." He gives him a side glance.

The second year picks the crumpled papers, the other members are busy cleaning the dorm. Getting everything done, making it neat and healthy for the omega. 

Semi arrives with the porridge, the omega tilts his head and sending him a pained look. "What's that, senpai..?" He quietly asks. "It's porridge. It will help your throat better," The ash blonde alpha chuckles, sitting on the side of the bed.

He gently scoops the soup in the spoon, blowing it gently and cupping his hand underneath in case it might drop on the omega's clothes. "Say ahh." 

[Name] obediently opens his mouth and engulfs the spoon, the alpha's eyes twinkles at the sight of the sick omega. "It tastes weird.." The [hair color] male whines. 

"That's because you're sick." Semi grins, serving the omega the broth and feeding him which the other oblige to eat it. At least, his throat becomes slightly better. [Name] keeps opening his mouth to allow the soup entering, he coughs while covering his mouth.

"Now that you finished eating the porridge. It's time for you to drink your medicine." Oh, the omega didn't like to have pills even he is sick. He hates the taste of the medicine, blunt and dull. He shakes his head, watching the alpha to get it along with a cup of water.

"Drink this." He hands the cup with a smile, unaware the omega didn't like it. [Name] scoffs, pushing his away and hides under the blankets. "No, thank you." Semi's eyebrow twitches at the rejection. 

"[Name], please. You have to." The alpha reasons, pushes his hand towards him. Only to back away from Semi, shaking his head and puffs his cheeks. "I said no! I don't want to! It's disgusting, leave me alone." He barks, drowning into the thick blankets. 

Said the pinch server who deeply exhales, his nostrils flare at the stubborn behavior of the omega. His eyebrows furrow, lips frowning more and explains. "[Name]. This is the only way to make you feel better, you don't want to get drop out of school, right? I don't want to see you getting sick always. Now I suggest to drink it up or else it will get worse. We were so worried about you for past days and now you're acting so stubborn."

The omega still didn't hear his words instead he keeps hiding from the alpha. Protecting from the so called scary drug in the alpha's palm, it is so silent. He didn't hear Semi complaining about his bratty attitude. 

He smiles in success, about to close his eyes until someone growls. "Not going to listen to me?" He peers his head, looking nervous at the dangerously calm alpha who gazes at him.

[Name] makes sure to have a distance between them, he fiddles with the hem of his sleeves and smiling nervously. "Are you mad?" His orbs keep staring at him like a predator. 

He squirms uncomfortably under his heated stare. "What do you think? My patience is running thin." He states, the omega becomes alerted by his words. [Name] lets out a burst of sheepish laughter. "Senpai! I'll drink it later, okay?"

"No." 

He snaps to the serious alpha, the omega scoffs and crosses his arms. "No! I don't like medicine, senpai." Semi rises the cup towards his own lips, his eyes continue to stare at him.

"Don't make me do this." 

"Hmph! I don't care!"

'Such a stubborn omega' He thought, closing his eyes. Should he do it? It will be just to make him drink the pill, he haven't tried this one but it is the sake for [Name]. He takes a large sip of the warm water then pushes the drug in his mouth.

Quickly, yanking the omega on his lap before smashing his lips against the shocked omega. He knows he is sensitive because they scented him a few days ago. He pinches his side causing the docile [Name] parts his lips, he makes him drink the drug.

[Name] whimpers at the kiss, submitting to him and not knowing he already drink the pill. Semi continues to push the drug inside, the omega's eyes brim in tears. After scented, he notices he feel something changes his body.

He wanted more of it.

The two pulls away, gasping for air. [Name] becomes red after that and he never feels so good after having his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guyss! I'm glad you are waiting for chapter twelve! Thank you for all the comments and hearts, it makes me feel happy tho! Our sick MC is bratty and stubborn like I based him off on myself when I'm sick (which it will never happen because I have a strong immune system) I enjoy talking with you all. And I made a discord server 🥺👉👈 I thought you guys might join so we can interact each other. I'd like to talk with my readers. Take care of yourselves and I love you all!
> 
> Dm so I can invite you to my discord server.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the bubbly omega feels better, he tried to give an absent slip to the school but they didn’t accept it since Ushijima told them a day ago. The principal understood his situation and advised him to look after himself. One teacher spotted the second years glancing in his way sometimes, he would let those volleyball members stalking for a bit and it amused him they are following the omega like a kicked puppy.

Since that day when [Name] was close to getting forced by the unknown alpha, they become... overprotective and also... possessive too especially when he got scented by Iwaizumi. The men's volleyball club started to cling on the omega everywhere he goes and Ushijima got upset when he would disappear in a second.

Mostly it would be Kawanishi and Goshiki stuck like glue on the paper, they wouldn't leave the omega alone and bare their teeth if one tries to approach the short male who would be clueless around his surroundings. There was one time, Kawanishi places his arms on top of the omega's shoulder while lazily put his weight on him and glared at the cowering alphas in fear. Goshiki pulled [Name] onto his lap and hugs his waist, aggressively growling to anyone who dares to go near the omega.

At the gymnasium, he shakes his head, tries to pulls his elbow from the gripping hand. ''I will be back in class, Tsutomu-kun. I promise I'll be back safe and sound.'' [Name] tries to reassure the protesting alpha. Goshiki huffs and pulling him into a tight hug. ''Let him go, Goshiki.'' Yamagata calls, side glancing at the bowl cut boy who trapped the wriggling omega.

''Senpai! What if he gets stalk by another alpha? What if he lost his way? What if he trips while carrying his books? What if-'' His what ifs are cut off by pair of soft hands cupping his cheeks and catches his gaze. ''Tsutomu...'' [Name]'s naive voice speaks while holding him. ''I'll come back.''

Goshiki didn't bother to speak except he nods his head slowly while staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Unconsciously, letting go of the omega as [Name] giggles when he stands there in his place. In his thoughts, Goshiki can hear angels singing from heaven when the soft skin touching his cheeks.

Others only stare at the dazed alpha and the [hair color] omega giving him a confused smile then his head tilting to the side. He didn't understand what is going on with Goshiki's head right now, the bowl cut boy is feeling that he's in heaven now. The copper haired male scowls at how he is worrying [Name] and approaches them.

Despite the second year is shorter than him, he jabs his side with the tips of his hand alerting the alpha with so much pain in his side and falls onto the floor, choking in his spit and protects it. ''Stop being in dazed, you idiot.'' Shirabu shoots him a pointed stare. ''You don't have to hit me!'' Goshiki huffs.

[Name] scratches his nape, laughing and gestures to the door. ''Am I allowed to go now?'' He asks the two motherly swans. The ash blonde male couldn't help but feel something will going to happen to him since he is going to alone and no one besides him, Ohira pats his back and reassures him that nothing will happen to him as if he can read his thoughts so loud.

''Yes, you can go now.'' Ohira quickly responded for Semi's misfortune, the other alpha isn't feeling good when [Name] going to leave their sides. ''Don't worry, everyone! Shizu will accompany me while walking around the school.'' Another misfortune but instead it is Tendou makes a nasty look and snarls quietly.

''I'll back.. I think? So bye bye!'' Waving at the team and leaves the gym in utter silence. 

''[Name]-kun! You're alright!'' One of his childhood friends beams and looks him from head to toe. The omega quickly remembers how his fever quickly fades away after he has his medicine and sleeps early. Speaking about medicine, he recalls how the lips are pressed on his. 

His first kiss was stolen by the alpha yet the medicine helps him to get better, [Name] turns flustered at the thought. He shakes his head and smiles at Chiyo. ''Uhuh! I feel better now, thank you for being concern about me, Chi-chan."

"Ne, [Last Name]-san, would you like to join basketball club?" A beta from his class brings the topic about clubs, he repeated their words. "Basketball club?"

"Yes! Wanna join? Kaito is so cool when playing as the shooting guard," They say and pressing their palms against their cheeks as they let out a dreamy sigh. Kaito… sounds like his older brother too. 

His brother would come home after late night practice in the basketball club, sweaty and tired that he didn't bother to eat. Yet he still has a good shape considering he is like a monster with a large appetite, [Name] always compared themselves. He has a slightly plump tummy, he even asked him how to lose weight too.

Saito didn't like how self-conscious his younger brother and give a lecture about self love more than an hour. [Name] can only deadpan at how he sounds terrifyingly serious with his words when he acts goofy around the omega.

"No! Don't join the basketball club. I swear you will like the golf club!" Another alpha steps into the game, blocking the hissy beta with his figure. "What's going on..?" The familiar blue haired alpha murmurs, his face irked as others soon nag at the confused [Name].

''You gotta join the track and field club. Maybe, become a manager!" An omega joins the conversation. A few students barging in, almost giving the omega a heart attack of how loud they are now. 

"Excuse meee! Track and field club is horrible. Don't listen to him," Chiyo defends her golf club, one of shocking that she is an alpha despite how loud and bubbly she is. She bares her teeth, fire burning in her eyes and looks like she can attack anyone who dares to insult her club.

"Haaaa?! You're the worst golf player I know! Basketball is way better than that. Your club is boring!" The same beta barks, standing up tall for they didn't care what will happen next.

"Really? Track and field club makes you run freely! It's cool and fun anyways!" The female omega stomps her feet and pips in.

The three students keep throwing their words to one another, [Name] shifts his head at each one of them. From the back, Shizu couldn't handle how loud they are.

"Alright, alright, alright. Enough with the talking! You are making [Name] confused with all of your nonsense. So why don't you bother someone else and leave him alone?" His protective instincts kick in.

The female alpha looked down at him, acting so murderously when the other interrupted their conversation. "Sure, we will not stop until you leave him alone too!"

"Tch, I'm not going to leave him alone."

"Excuse you, I am his childhood friend!"

"Did I asked you about that? In fact, I don't care and he's mine!" His words ring so loud that anyone in the class gets deaf by his loud pitch, Shizu looks around to see everyone staring at him either amused or surprised.

"Way to go, Shizu. You just—" Kaito jumps back at the angry and loud blue haired alpha. "Shut up! You didn't hear anything! Anyone who heard it must die." Shizu threateningly lowers his voice.

The shivers crawl down their backs, they gulp and avoid the angry glare of Shizu. He lets out a heavy sigh, turning to face the omega and grumbles. "Let's go."

[Name] nervously smiles and nods his head, "Yes, Shizu-kun." The alpha returns to his happy demeanor when they started to have a conversation together.

Something clicked in his mind, he widens his eyes and stares at the omega. It's almost close now! He needs to prepare something for him. Shizu usually buy presents for the omega during middle school.

Just in a few days, [Name] will turn sixteen! Shizu thinks a present that will make him happy, food can make him happy. Well, omegas wanted food that much.

Albeit, the [hair color] male keeps on hopping happily and smiles, looking over his shoulder. "It's so exciting! And and! It will be my birthday in a few days!"

He didn't want the omega to know he will buy something for him, Shizu pretends to act surprise and fake gasps. "What? You didn't tell me. I'm sorry! I haven't gotten anything yet. The school makes me waste my money."

Actually, he has his parents and younger siblings supporting him. Shizu told them to borrow money, they insisted to give him since they are his family.

The extra money will probably give the omega stuff toys, he notices [Name] keeps it as his collection or maybe, he talks to them as if they are alive.

"Shizu? Shizu? Shiizuuu-kunnnnnnnn! Notice me! Are you okay? I answered though yet you didn't listen to me." The melodic voice breaks his thoughts, ah, so he is in his deep thoughts. Thinking too much deeply about it, he swears he can be a great husband material now.

What the? Why is he thinking of being a husband to [Name]? Then the vision of two pups cradling in each one of their arms, one little [Name] and Shizu sleeping as they cradle them carefully while smiling happily.

"Ah, yes. Just thinking about something."

"Something? I'm curious, mind telling me?"

"N-no! It's nothing serious about it."

"Eehh..? Shizu-kun, that's the first time you said!" The blue haired alpha freezes, curse his mouth for blabbering weird sentences. Shizu can't stop it once he is with [Name].

"What do you mean? I always say something!" His sweaty hands didn't help, he wants to hold the warms hands of the omega. "Really? Okay then.. Also having a birthday is scary."

"Why is that?" Shizu asks, side glancing at the omega. [Name] shrugs and reasoned. "People said you might die when you have your birthday!" 

To think, he sounds anxious with it. Shizu shakes his head while ruffling his [hair color] looks, "Are you believing that? That's a stupid myth. You're not going to die."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." 

[Name]'s shoulders rise up, looking up to him and nods his head frantically. "Okay, okay! I'll be thinking positive from now on!" He suddenly forgetting he will come back at the gym, someone during practice complaining why [Name] isn't here.

Shizu looks around to find a variety of cakes, he parts his lips. Confusing, it has delicious handmade sweets and wanted to give it to the omega. The staff gives him time to pick one, assuming that he has an omega waiting for his gift as their anniversary.

"Chocolate…? Hm, I think he has too much… vanilla? I don't think he likes that.. ube? He hates the taste.. Uhh, what does he likes anyways? Oh! Strawberry." He tells the staff while pointing the beautiful cake.

A cake frosted with pink icing, slices of strawberry being placed on top of the cake along with whipped cream around the shape and biscuits surrounding it. This would good for the omega, he is a sweet tooth after all. 

"Is this for your omega?" 

Shizu gazes at him wide eyes and becomes extremely flustered. Oh, how he wishes they become mates but it is too early for that. He didn't want the omega to force, Shizu will have to wait after college for him.

"I wish, but he doesn't realize it." Shizu observes the cake being wrap as a package with a cute ribbon tie on the middle of the box. "He? That reminds me of my omega, he was so oblivious to my feelings until he confessed to me. I can remember those days, I'm sure your would be omega will realize it soon." The alpha winked at him while giving him a thumbs up.

"If only," He sighs, picking the pink box gently and leaves the bakery shop. Shizu deadpans at the sight of third years. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Tendou stares at him heatedly, Ohira chuckles wholeheartedly and stops them before they could attack each other in the streets with people going to witness them. "Relax, we aren't here to pick a fight. Why don't you two have a good friendship from now on." 

"With him?!" The two chorus in loud voices, looking at each other in disbelief. Are they sharing the same brain cell? Because they talk and react in the same way.

"Yes, idiots. Both of you, I'm sick seeing you two holding grudges against each other." Semi scowls, crossing his arms while glaring at the two who didn't faze by his heated gaze.

"Tough luck, buddy." Shizu rolls his eyes, Ushijima notices the blue haired alpha is holding a pink box and points at it. "What's that?"

The best way to get on his good side, Shizu forgets his anger on Tendou and follows his finger where he is pointing at. "Oh, this? It's a surprise for [Name]. Today is his birthday so I thought I could give him a present."

Yamagata pushes himself through the tall alphas, a surprised look on his face. "Today?! How can we not notice that?!"

"Surprise then." Shizu bluntly states, about to turn on his heels. A voice that sends dominating energy, it is deep and husky. He knows who's speaking right now, he wants to know how did [Name] wouldn't melt by his voice.

"Can we help?" 

He wanted to rip his hair locks right now if only Shizu is good at hiding yet his tall figure is making it worse for them to spot especially Tendou who has a hatred for him.

Moving forward, he didn't anticipate the whole team is coming over to their shared apartment. Shizu feels threatened by the alpha energies but he remains silent, placing the cake on top of the table and center.

Kawanishi lazily hands the balloons to Shirabu who pins it onto the wall, they are creating a cute backdrop. Goshiki makes sure the omega hasn't come home since he has to check everything for his schoolwork. Mostly, he will stay at the library and studies from what Semi notices him before.

"I don't know why you are here." Tendou scoffs, raising an eyebrow at the pissed off blue haired alpha. "Funny, same to you as well." Shizu sharply hisses. 

They are acting cats and dogs, a dark aura with electricity between them. "Knock it off you two!" Semi yells angrily, "I thought you are agreeing that you will become friends?" 

The two stopped, acting innocent kids now and Shizu pouts. "What do you mean? I'm friends with senpai!" He drapes his arm around his shoulder with a happy look on his face. "It's nice to have him as my bro!"

"You heard that Semisemi! I'm now friends with my kouhai!" He returned the gesture while giving the ash blonde alpha a forced smile, Semi inspects their faces to see if they are lying or not. 

"Okay but don't call me that!" He glares once more at the alpha, two of the males shared the same thoughts. As if they are going to be friends when the alpha turns his back on them, they quickly pulled away and take a huge distance away from each other.

Muffled voices from the back of the door, heads snapping towards the doorway. Goshiki will not mess it up or he will get sue by others, it opens to reveal Goshiki covering the giggling omega.

"Okay, okay! What's this all about? Why are you rushed? Why do you want me to go back? You know sensei will be surprised if I didn't finish.." 

That's right, he has been doing all the tasks as what his teacher told him to do so. Goshiki found the omega writing and being so focused on the papers quietly, sticking out his tongue. 

The bowl cut male waves his hand catching the attention of the omega, [Name] looks shocked when he got pulled by the wrist. He asked the alpha why is he so quick, his tiny legs couldn't keep up with his long legs. 

That moment his eyes are covered by his hands, the omega can feel his heart beating so loud. Why is he feeling so strange? Why is he melting because of the touches of Goshiki? He didn't know why but his cheeks becoming red.

"Happy birthday, [Name]." The team including Shizu greeted the baffling omega, he looks like he is about to cry and exclaims. "Y-you guys! Senpais! How did you know today is my birthday?"

"It's all because of him." Ohira gestures to the shy alpha who scratches his neck, "Yeaaah. I was planning to give you a present alone—" Cue the silent growls. "—But they wanted to join the party." Shizu explains.

"Awww! You're so sweet! Thank you, everyone!" [Name] giggles, bowing to them and stands again properly. "Look, [Name]! Isn't it great?" Yamagata shows him the backdrop with the balloons.

"W-woww! You could ask if you needed money, I feel so guilty for making you all do this for me." [Name] sadly smiles, Ohira laughs and shakes his head. "No need. We wanted to enjoy your birthday, so don't be sad, okay?" 

"Okay, senpai."

"Furuwaka bought you a strawberry cake." Ushijima pointed out, revealing a cake on the table. Each plate is filled with slices of the cake. Just then, [Name]'s [eye color] eyes sparkle at how it looks good to eat. 

"It looks yummy! Thank you, Shizu-kun. Can we eat now?" Everyone agreed with his permission to eat, Semi and Ohira giving the slices to each of the people in the room.

[Name] happens to be sitting next to Shirabu, enjoying the sweetness and the tastebud whispering to his ears that it tastes delicious when the piece of cake entering his mouth. 

His little feet swinging back and forth, stabbing the said cake. Only to hear the clinking sound of his plate, he huffs. Already finishing his cake? He stares next to Shirabu who is eating his own cake.

"Shirabu-san, can I have your cake?" [Name] asked, the uneven bangs bounce slightly and glances at the omega who looks desperate for food. "Why?" Shirabu dully asked.

"Because I said so." The alpha gazes at him for a few seconds, then slicing the piece and serves it with a straight look on his face. "Here." Shirabu couldn't believe he is feeding the omega right now.

[Name] takes a bite out of it, Kawanishi, next to the omega, blinks his eyes at the two sharing an indirect kiss. Unbelievable, he chews the soft sponge and smiles at the alpha. "Thank you! You're so sweet!"

Shirabu scoffs, the tip of his ears getting red. Is that a lame pun he heard? Yet either way, he likes to feed him secretly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I want a wholesome chapter, I keep rereading comments especially Ino for being a godly thirsty hoe and along with other readers who are thirsty for it. Relax yo! I'm going to write spicy chapters if I wanted to so maybe chapter fifteen? I guess, I don't know lmao. Anyways here you go, a moment with Shirabu. Please take care of yourselves, everyone! Health is seriously important and dm me if you want to join my discord server. I love you all! Stay safe, everyone! 🥰


	15. Chapter 15

At the literature club, books are keeping in place and another written book review need for the advisor. First of all, why did they join and enter the club to face the responsibilities? Meaning they have to write every stories, poems, entry, you name it! The blue haired male strolls from shelf to shelf, the room is quite big for ten members, he scratches his head while ticking the boxes on the list.

Why did it feel strange when he is the only one standing in front, without voices and someone helping him. Nah, he has been doing this for months so it's not a big deal for him.

Shizu is part of the basketball team, sometimes, he forgets to handle the club. Recalling how it is formed because of the last third years who lost their interest in writing and doing everything to keep the organization strong. In the open boxes, there are pictures frames of old members in Literature, smiling, fogged by the dust. They haven't clean it or neglected once precious things which are dear to them.

"Ugh, this is tiring." Shizu groans, placing the novel with annoyance irked his face. "Right, [Name]?" Hoping the omega to agree with his word, he, again, hears the silence.

"[Name]?"

"[Naaaameeeee]."

"[Name]!"

He calls the omega, receiving the same silence. The blue haired alpha turns on his heels and there he is. Said the [hair color] male who hugs his arms as a comfort, eyebrows furrowing at the call. Shizu didn't want to believe that he is giving the cold treatment.

Strolling towards the omega, poking his side and chuckling. "C'mon now, you think I'm going to fall for that? You always pranked me and you think you can make me fall for it this time. Now stop being pouty," Shizu pats his head.

"No." An aggressive snarl coming from the omega, the alpha widens his eyes then slowly backing away from him. He can smell how annoyed the omega is at him, he remembers they are pulling tricks on one another but.. he didn't like how moody [Name] now.

"Hey.. you're upset. What's the matter? Did Otsuka bully you again? I told that bastard to stay away from you." [Name] avoids his concerned look before leaning away from the hand reaching to touch his shoulder. "Leave me alone." He huffs.

"Alright.. you know I'm not going to stop until you tell me what's the problem. We always share what's something is on our minds, why are you being secretive? I'm always here for you, okay? Now tell me." He softly convinces.

The omega has enough of talking, he didn't want to talk with him. Instead, he stands up from the chair, wearing a pissed off look before stomping off the room leaving the alpha confused.

"What's his problem? Why did he become hissy with me?" The blue haired male thought deeply, staring intently to the back of the omega's head.

"Ehem." Clearing throat, he stares at the teacher who deadpans and crosses his arms. "Do you have something on your mind?" 

Shizu shakes his head, smiling nervously. He didn't want to make the older alpha go crazy and spewing saliva all over the students, it is plain disgusting. "No, sensei."

"Then why are you staring at [Last Name]?" The teacher asks him, pointing to the unfazed omega who silently stares at the blackboard with eyes didn't bother to look. 

"What? Me?" Shizu laughs nervously, everyone except [Name] looking at him. Almost accusing that he has a crush on the omega, he grinds his teeth from the stares.

"Damn sensei for being so loud, would you shut up." He curses under his breath, Shizu is thankful about the older alpha has a weak hearing or else he will be sent to the principal's office." 

"What did you say, boy?" His teacher asks, slamming the ruler on the desk. Everyone flinches at how sharp the sound is when whacking against the table, "Nothing, sensei." Shizu smiles innocently.

Said the teacher who squints his eyes to his student who keeps on smiling, fooling him with his smile. "As I was saying.. everyone will be needing a partner to do the science project."

Great. Another one, Shizu presses his fist to his cheek while grumbling quietly. He searches for someone to pick, [Name] didn't utter any word or ask any questions from the teachers.

From social studies, mathematics to science. He almost forgets his presence by how silent the omega is. Shizu notices he is sniffing a fabric then nuzzles it on the way to close

Hugging and cradling as if it is his baby, why did even he think of a baby? Maybe, a prized possession. That would be good too, he heard Goshiki calling for him or one of the third years trying to catch up with him.

In short, he is ignoring everyone at school. How cool is that? Note the sarcasm, he thought with a taut expression. How can he make the [hair color] talk with him?

It isn't easy at all, someone approaches him with a sweet smile on her face. "Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to be a pair with me for the science project? We will be a good team! You will write while I research about it."

Shizu isn't picky about choosing one. He already found someone perfect for him, Chiyo is his chosen one but.. something tells him it is the other. He glances at the frowning omega who hugs his arms.

He shakes his head, "Sorry. I have a partner already." He didn't want to leave the omega all alone, the female omega raises an eyebrow before crossing her arms. "Is that so? Then who is it?"

Shizu walks over to the omega with confidence. He didn't care [Name] is upset or angry at him, he'll even do the things for him. 

"With [Name]." The alpha shoots her a pointed look, said the omega who tilts his head to witness the calm alpha. Yet in the inside, he is fuming because of how bossy the female omega is to him.

He didn't know but it sounds frustrating that one is commanding things. They share a look, she soon gives up as the female glares at the both especially the omega before finding a new one. Way to go because Shizu can see the crestfallen look on the omega's face.

"We're going to make the science project. It will be easy, hmm? So when you start planning on making one?" He pulls out a seat in front of him and places his hand on the omega's desk.

No answer again. Shizu even defended him from the female, whatever, he didn't like one single bit to partner with other people. There was one time, their teacher forced them to separate. Two different reactions, one was happy and jumping about. The other wore a furious look on his face, he didn't want to be apart from [Name].

"Not going to answer me? What do you want me to do..?" Shizu watches the omega rubbing his hands together while blowing air through the opening of the hand. Is he getting cold then? Their teacher loved to turn on the air condition at high cool. 

He easily removes his jacket and wraps it around him. Shizu seems the omega's eyes sparkling as he lets his jacket around his small figure. To the omega, he can smell spicy hugging his body.

[Name] sighs blissfully, enjoying the warmth and protecting him. Earlier ago, he looked like he is on his period and ended up screaming at the surprised alphas. The whole Shiratorizawa team witness the angry omega, not angry.. a bratty one.

He didn't care about anything except spewing words and punches anyone who dares to annoy him. Once the comfortable jacket is on him. The male relaxes under the touch and smell of the alpha.

[Name] purrs softly and hugging the jacket. Unaware of the alpha who observes him in disbelief, is he going through in that phase?.. He suddenly remembers his sister's omega wanting to have clothes from her.

What was that called again?

Oh, got it. A nesting phrase! It is intended for omegas to have a secured place, receiving clothes from their alphas to relish their scents. Adding the heat or having a bad day, the only thing it will help them in the nest. If one tried to dismantle the built of the nest, they wouldn't hesitate to bury them alive.

Omegas are scary when they have something precious to them. Similar to an angry mother who reprimands their children for doing bad things in their household.

"Do you want the jacket?" He asks cautiously, staring at the cheerful omega now. Unbelievable, [Name] is literally the replica of a girl having a period. 

"Yes, Shizu-kun." The only answer that makes the alpha shakes and murmurs incoherent things.

The brown skinned alpha watches the omega kicking the bouncy objects by the tip of his foot, in the court and whispers. "Is he acting strange? He never becomes upset about something,"

"Yeah.. From the looks of it, he's frowning the whole time. Goshiki tried to approach him and only to have [Name] glared at him.." Yamagata explained, receiving the ball from the wing spikers.

Almost the whole team are watching the omega to throw the ball and smack it on the floor a couple of times, no, all of them have been watching him since the omega ignored them at the school.

Now they're at the gym and trying to practice. The alphas are so focused on the gloomy omega who keeps on throwing everything at the wall. 

One of them man up and consult [Name]. "Oi, [Name]. We get it that you have been through this.. but can you please let us practice first?"

Said the omega who shoots an annoyed look at him, resembling a cat who hisses when its owner tries to touch his head and walks away like a sassy one. "No. I hate you, I hate everyone, I hate everything!" He stomps his foot.

[Name] makes his way to the corner, curling into a ball before resting his chin onto the arms. The reek of distressed and anger covering the whole gym, Semi wrinkles his nose at that and whispers. "Why are you making him so upset?" 

Tendou raises his hands in the air, defending himself and explains. "It wasn't me, Semisemi. Kawanishi also saw this when he tried to greet [Name]." 

The copper-haired male whispers, "Isn't his scent getting worse? He keeps doing that face." Everyone follows his gaze to the omega pursing his lips while staring at the floor if it is the greatest image for him.

"He almost threw me a water bottle," Goshiki pips in, Shirabu glances at him and stated. "[Name] should throw it at your face." The bowl cut male glares at him. "What? It's the truth, your face is stupid." Shirabu dully explains the reason.

"Don't fight, you two! We are planning to make [Name] cheer up and enjoy here. What if Goshiki's expectations are real?" Yamagata sighs, they didn't k know why the omega is acting like this. He is known for his bubbly and affectionate state.

They didn't expect he turns cold and giving them a silent treatment exactly like Shizu who attempts to give him food during snacks time, he is obviously gets ignored by [Name] who didn't accept the gift from the blue haired alpha. 

"Boys, come here." Their demon coach calls, the team flinches at the voice and scurrying their ways to him. Coach Akira chuckles at how they are trying to find the solution to help [Name] get back on his feet again.

"You're trying to make him happy, correct? If that's the case then I believed Coach Washijo and I are assuming he is in the nesting phase now,"

"Nesting.. a what?" Goshiki dumbfoundedly asks, almost in the team's families. They're the only sons or they didn't see it from their mother or father's side. "A nesting phase is where the omega who wants to have any items receiving from their alphas or one of their family. To keep them protected and safe, it can also be their place when they are having a bad day." 

The team huddled, listening to their words of advice. Coach Washijo also informed his granddaughter happened to be in that too and asking for clothes from her alpha, one day, he almost got a heart attack when he finds a load of clothes in her arms like a formation of the mountain.

Did she want too much scent and clothes that much? Coach Washijo lets it slide off, as he saw the omega doing the same thing. [Name] getting moppy around the corner, wearing a pouty look again.

"What should we do, Coach?" Ushijima asks, staring at the short alpha. Said he clears his throat and gestures his finger to come closer, whispering quietly to them. He didn't want the omega to listen, giving him a surprise maybe.

Meanwhile, [Name] still has Shizu's jacket in his bed. He tries to smile when it is okay having one scent of the alpha, turns out something is still missing and he whines loudly. 

He puts the wrapper of chocolate korone, the omega keeps it for a purpose and it is missing out the scent. Now [Name] is being called to look after the team, he can smell how good they are.

He can't deny how it feels cozy getting close to their scents, he shakes the feeling off. Relax, [Name]. Your mind is just messing with you, he thought while reassuring himself.

The [hair color] male couldn't control himself, he keeps on throwing things at the wall out of anger and frustration. He didn't like how the scents drive him demented, he is close to taking a step forward.

In his head, he can hear a voice telling him that in the team, they spot his mate. [Name] gotta be kidding right? It's not revealed yet, he didn't assume things like other omegas at the school.

He notices the glares sending to his way, all he does is smile and continues to move forward. Is it a bad choice to join the volleyball club? The more [Name] anxious, the more he releases an odd scent. His ears hear someone complaining in the background.

He should join the basketball club or the golf club, somehow, one is expecting he will leave them and they are panicking. [Eye colour] eyes observe they are gathering with the two coaches, what are they talking about? Why didn't they let him join?

Amazing, is it? He follows their figures leaving the gym in the deep silence and wearing determined looks on their faces. 

"What's going on..?" He thought, about to jump to conclusions. Is it dismissal then? [Name] almost raises on his feet to leave the room until they come back, holding different items of clothes in their arms. 

Wait a moment, are they going close to him. Something tells him, inside his head, someone is yipping happily at how strong their scents are. "Do you want these for your nesting?" Ushijima crouches to his level.

The omega avoids his look and huffs. "W-why do you think of that, senpai?" Flustered because he wanted it and by the looks of it. His prayers were answered already, his nose covers by the fabric and the cinnamon lingering in his nostrils.

Warm! His mind screams, eyes widening and look at the alpha who backs away, checking his reaction. They notice his scent slightly lifts up because of the captain's clothing. 

Yamagata and Reon hand him the shirts, the crushed leaves under the sandalwood's command is back to touch his skin while the freshly baked bread making him almost drooling at the smell. "There you go." Reon chuckles, patting his head causing the other to nuzzles against his palm.

Next, the second years give him a scarf along with the wrapper of food. His eyes brighten at the two, new scents. It is as if completing the process of the nesting!

"Here." Semi lets the omega to hold the cardigan who makes grabby hands with the guess monster lend him the blanket. Almost there, one more and he will be bouncing in his place again. 

"Lastly, mine!" Goshiki beams and offers him the hoodie. Mission complete, the omega hugs each of the items in the arms and purring softly. 

From the distance, Coach Washijo chuckles how the [hair color] male's scent is lighter and happier as he drowns by the items. From the start, he is being watchful with the alphas to the omega.

Taking the piece by piece, the older alpha realizes they are treating [Name] as if he is their omega. He also heard the horrible news from the other coach about [Name] sometimes get in trouble with alphas mostly in the tournament.

He convinced everyone in the team to look after him but not expecting they become wary on [Name] twenty-four-seven, like bodyguards and stalking him in case something might happen to him.

He discovered [Name]'s friend is protecting him from danger, considering the body built is known for the alpha. Tall but dangerous when one messes with the omega.

He makes a conclusion that either one of them will have him as their mate or maybe two. Polygamy relationships are found to be interesting in Japan, mostly the same sex.

"Thank youuu!" [Name] chirps, a dazzling smile appeared on his face and stands up. Carefully holding everything in his hands, Yamagata's thoughts recall how the omega is being bratty and told them he hate everyone. He tries to become scary but the way he glares at each of the alphas is adorable.

He earns the pats and ruffling his hair from the team, Coach Washijo clears his throat. "You are free to go, [Name]. Remember you have to build your nest,"

"Yes, Coach!" [Name] nods his head and skips off to the gym leaving the surprised team. "What about us? Isn't it dismissal?!" Goshiki exclaims, it is a wrong choice for him to ask obnoxiously.

"You think you are lucky that [Name] is making you stop the practice, huh? Now get back to practice!" His scary look returns, frightening Goshiki and the boys start to have another set of the game.

When the whistle tweets, they start to move place by place and keeping the ball in the air. They couldn't forget how the omega is acting from bratty and moody to cheerful and excited. Smiles stretching their lips as they continued to play.

Coach Akira notices they are enjoying the game, he assumes the omega is the cause of their happiness and joy. He chuckles, listing their statistics down the clipboard. 

At least, [Name] can make them from terrifying alphas to soft ones. Allowing the school to see the other side of them, the coach can smell how strong their scent is. Guess he is right, both of the coaches are delighted to have the omega as the volleyball team's manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone for helping me to take down the plagiarized book, it means a lot to me! Without you guys, I don't even know what to do. The person apologized to me two days ago, thankfully. If another person copied my book again then let me know, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, the signal was weak last night and it turns out I have to update today smh. I was overwhelmed by my dream that someone copied my book again, I thought it was real but thankfully it was just a dream. Thank you all for your love and support! Take care of yourselves, everyone!
> 
> P.S. One of the readers commented about MC going through a nesting phrase well, I did promised about that so here.


	16. Chapter 16

𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥'𝗦 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗘

ᵖˡˢ ᵏⁱⁿᵈˡʸ ʳᵉᵃᵈ

𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, guess who will have online classes tomorrow morning, huh? me, yey. note the sarcasm, i have a tough schedule for school which means i can't follow my monday update schedule and this book will put as a hiatus. i can't update it like i used to (smh because of school, it gets in my way and i will become busy starting tomorrow) it's always a pain in the ass when my school will start, don't fret because i will continue this as soon school is finished (hoping). my lovely readers, don't worry about my health! i'm going to look after myself, i promise. i hope you guys can wait for my return to continue writing my precious book. i adore every one of my readers for being so patient with me and enjoyed reading doe eyes. please take care of yourselves, everyone! i love you all. 


	17. 𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥'𝗦 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗘

𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥'𝗦 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗘  
ᵏⁱⁿᵈˡʸ ʳᵉᵃᵈ

𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, everyone! i know it is surprising for my precious to read this even i don't post author's note unless it is necessary. one of the readers messaged me about someone copying my book on wattpad and it has two chapters, i was surprised and i didn't know what to say about it. i didn't know what's the purpose of copying my book out of all, you know that writers worked hard on writing chapters to make everyone enjoy their book and we stay up late so we can updated it when we have time. it's frustrating because that was my idea to make my own omegaverse haikyuu!! fanfic and i would become tired since i always stayed up late for my fanfic, that's how i show my love for writing and everyone who reads my book, it was unprofessional for them do to that. owning someone's book is against the laws, please help me report the book on wattpad. thank you for reading my author's note, my lovely readers.

p.s. if it's @-thesevenwonders then it was my first account that got pwned on wattpad.

https://my.w.tt/YJiF3eLvX8


	18. 𝟏,𝟎𝟎𝟎+ 𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐈𝐀𝐋 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑

TW: Tease

The swish of the [hair color] furry tail side to side, a worrisome expression cast on the young boy's face and bites his nail. Along with the twitching ears, tilting to the side. They didn't know what happened to the omega, all they know is [Name] is shivering in the spot while pulling the hems of his sleeves. Attempting to cover the cat features or in Nihongo, they call it Neko. Mostly, finds in the movies about one human having a catlike appearance, some would shapeshift, and others can be birth by a curse. ''Are you sure this is not a prank?'' Yamagata asked, sitting next to the squirming [Name] as his unexpected finger places on one of the [hair color] ears.

The ear fidgets under the touch of the libero, [Name] shys away from him and fiddling his fingers. Everybody in the volleyball team wears a funny look on their faces, getting the missing puzzles and the idea lights up. When being touch, cats are oversensitive to the touch mainly touching the spine, down the back, and the base of the tail. They are known to be the boney area, whether it is a domestic or wild cat. The omega shakes his head and averting his eyes from the team.

Kawanishi approaches him close, body pressing against him yet his height towers over the tiny cat hybrid. ''I've heard cats enjoy scratches,'' Finger propping the chin up as the middle blocker before anyone can predict what will happen next. Indolently, scruffing the lower portion of the face. Soft purrs are apprehended by the team who silently watching the omega.

His body didn't listen to the confused noises, instead it leans close to the alpha who anticipates him to draws near. ''Your body easily commits to submission, hm?'' Resuming the scratches, the clear purrs continue to do with the face of a flustered [Name]. Even he tries to back, the shock wears off the omega's body, it was pulling the [hair color] male close to Kawanishi. 

''What's the matter?'' As if he doesn't know what is the cause of affecting the short male. ''Can't deny that you are joining this? Come and have a cuddle session with me.'' [Name] couldn't say no to that, he first met Kawanishi and he wanted to be comfortable with him at least. It turns out that cats have the tendency to cuddle with their owners except they aren't pet and owner.

The head of the omega rested on Kawanishi, although when he first lay his head on him. The aromatic ginger wiggling through the nostrils smells good and pleasant to the nose. 

Someone is happy to have [Name] being cuddly around them. Although, their body gets close, in the background, a few deep growls out of irritation. Coach Saito shakes his head then laughs at the sour expressions on the others. It wouldn't be easier than said to have everyone including Ushijima trying to get the attention of the omega.

For a couple of weeks, responsibility as a manager can be difficult sometimes. He has to deal with alphas following him like baby chicks. From reaching the cart of balls, Semi insisted to grab one of the balls, Reon has to stick by his side just to get water from the water fountain. A bunch of third years will do anything for him, they are said to be the seniors after all.

Tendou sang. ''Kawaii-chan,'' Reaching for the short male, they didn't know what is the red spiky monster is thinking at the back of his head. When he first thought of the cat ears, his iconic smile widens in a playful way. Behind him, Shirabu pulls up his phone and silently taking photos of the male.

''Yes, senpai?'' The usual tone of [Name], he cranes to see the smiling Tendou at him. ''Would you be a dear if you make sounds?'' He tilts his head, turning to face the unimpressed Kawanishi then to the other middle blocker. ''Make sounds?'' To clarify it well, the third year casually replied with his cheeky smile. ''Like a cat does, kawaii-chan. Meow.'' 

''And what is your intention, Tendou?'' The pinch server blocks the view of the [hair color] male, crossing his arms and calmly gazes at the alpha whose lips curling downwards. The main reason is why he wanted the omega to meow, he wanted to witness the reactions of each alpha. It wouldn't hurt to hear it from the cute [Name], right? 

''What? Don't act like you want to hear it from [Name] too, Semisemi.'' Patting the shoulder, the ash blonde stiffens at what he pointed out. Averting his eyes, ''I don't know what you are talking about.'' To cut off the tension, Coach Saito claps his hands and calls everyone back in court. ''Let's continue the practice, boys.'' Following the small figure with a smile, ''[Name], someone is waiting for you outside.''

''Okay, Coach.''

''Coach, what if that someone isn't familiar to [Name]?''

''Calm down, Goshiki. I've been told that he is his classmate, now focus on practicing spiking the ball.'' 

[Name] walks away from the scene, poking his head behind the door and someone leans against the pole while checking his watch briefly. ''Shizu-kun, what are you doing here?'' A big grin appeared on the omega, the bluenette shushes him as rubbing his head could do to make the pain go away. Shizu looks like he just woke up from his nap. ''What do you think, [Name]?''

''Oh.. Right.. Figuring it out.'' 

Earlier hours ago, a locker opens to reveal the close up of the hand and getting his textbooks. There aren't students wandering around the locker room, still early but being a punctual one is leading to their bright future. The clock's hand ticks in the movement, something drops on the wooden floor. 

''Hm? Did someone put it inside my locker?'' [Name] murmurs, kneeling on one knee, hand occupied with light textbooks and the other holding the box. Side to side, he inspects the box ''Wrapped in the pink wrapper? It's not my birthday..'' The male furrows his eyebrows, placing the box next to his ear before shaking it.

Something shuffles when he shakes the box gently in his hand and lets out a ''huh'', putting the textbooks on the wooden floor. He sits, looking around then unpacks the wrapper. ''A note?... It says.. Try these cookies I baked for you, it's delicious and worth the bite.'' Reading quietly, he flips the note onto the back.

Purrific Cookies for you.

''I don't know what flavor is this...'' Opening the box revealing three pieces of cat-shaped chocolate cookies. Eyes twinkling at how appetizing it looks, and the thing is he hasn't eaten his breakfast yet. Someone must be so kind and give him a delicious snack in the morning.

Sure, it would be Shizu and him pestering about eating on time even small bits or Semi and Reon have to slip snacks inside of the locker? He didn't know who is the person being so sweet to him. Little did he know that the person stares right around the corner.

Snapping the cookie into two, [Name] takes a large bite of the chocolate cookie. When the tongue and flavor touch each other, he can't distinguish what it tastes like. Almost savory, a little bit sweet, the person should work on the mixing part. 

The omega licks his bottom lip, finally getting the after taste. The amount of sugar gives a kick to the snack, ''Guess this wasn't so bad.'' Leaning against the locker, munching the cookie with a happy look on his face, [Name] pats his tummy. Getting his morning snack already.

Inside of his pocket, his phone vibrates and he huffs. Interrupting his eating session, huh? Pulling it out to read Shizu's message, is the bluenette here? Looking around then stops to glance at the time. ''I should go now. I finished the cookies, it was creamy and good, I guess?'' Throwing it in the near trashbin before getting his textbooks.

Time skip, legs moving back and forth, in his seat. The omega rested his chin under his arms, eyes drooping in a tiresome way. Ever since the class has started, there are strange things that are messing with him now, he didn't know, or is it just his fatigue triggering his mind?

[Name] smelled the food all through the way in the cafeteria and here he was sitting on the chair, the noises winced his ears so much that he has to cover it with his palms. Nose scrunching at the mint gum sticking into the crumpled paper, wiping it with the sleeve of his white jacket. 

''Something's wrong, [Name]? You are acting weird.'' The alpha pulls out a chair next to fidgeting [Name]. The omega shakes his head and smiles at him convincingly he is alright. Although, he feels his forehead burning and body turning sore slowly. 

They didn't do anything during their physical education class, it's not time yet. ''I'm okay. No worries, Shizu-kun.''

"I am and will always be worried about you. How many times do I need to tell, [Nickname]?"

"Heh.. Countless?"

"Uhuh, sure. Keep that in mind, alright?" Shizu gazes at him and holds his tone in a soft and low. ''Sure, Shizu-kun. Always, now don't be such a worrywart. You'll have wrinkles at an early age if you do.'' [Name] exclaims, side glancing at the scowling alpha who ruffles his [hair color] hair.

''Sensei is still busy?'' [Eye color] eyes follow the door. Their Social Studies haven't returned to their class, at least, he left an activity so everyone can do it in his class time. ''I think so.'' Shizu leans backward, the leg of the chair tilting to his weight and arm resting on the desk. Bored as he looks, Shizu finishes the activity earlier. Nobody is surprised that the alpha is done with his works.

One could swear he would finish it on time just to communicate with [Name]. ''The activity looks basic for me. Not that hard,'' The alpha checks the time, [Name] bops his head while answering the sheet in silence. ''But hey, do you want to do something fun after class?'' Shizu puts a smile on his face. 

Hoping that the omega will accept his request, he has the time to ask his friends how to make the first move on a certain someone. To them, it is already obvious that the certain someone is no other than the petite omega who always sticks with him 24/7.

''Something fun? Like what, Shizu-kun?'' 

The question is direct at the alpha, this time, the [hair color] male gazes at him straight in his eyes. Curiosity is filling those large puppy eyes, Shizu refrains from gulping down his saliva. Raising his hand to scratch his cheek and curls it into a fist then coughs. ''Maybe.. eating at the konbini?'' 

Tapping onto the desk, [Name] hums and nods at the suggestion. Perhaps, it will be fun? The last time that the omega went was when he and Goshiki hang out for some time. ''I think it will be fun.. nya..'' Said the male who hiccups the cat noise out of the blue.

Both [Name] and Shizu stare at each other, the short male covers his mouth as he continues to hiccup unnecessary nyas coming out of his lips. ''[Nickname]? Are you okay? Why are you nyaing..? You're not intimating a cat, aren't you?'' Shaking his head, disagreeing with him.

He didn't know what happened to himself too. It just comes out so suddenly that a few students glance in his direction, Shizu ushers them to continue doing their activity. ''That was just my phone, you guys. Sorry for disturbing you. You may all return to answering the activity that sensei left for us during our free time.'' He smiles, thankfully, they followed what the alpha said.

''..Shi..''

''Zu..''

''Shizu-kun...'' [Name] weakly whispers, probably fatigue taking over his body. The alpha shifts his attention on the omega in alarm, rushing to his aid, and places his palm on the forehead. Heating up for some reason, ''[Nickname]. What did you do earlier? Before you went to class, we should get you to the school clinic.''

''Yes, please. I don't want to cause attention just like a moment ago, nya.'' Once more, [Name] hiccups the nya sound and wrapping his arms around the neck. Shizu supports the weight, arms underneath of both legs and back before reminding the class representative in their class.

''C'mon, you're heating up.''

They exit the room, Shizu glances at the heavily panting [Name]. His face turning red and hot, though the alpha couldn't smell the pheromones. It's not yet but what was putting an effect on the short male, the thoughts didn't help him at all. What will the team react to [Name] behaving like this? Especially the third years, they are so protective over the omega.

A happy-go-lucky adult getting close to them, eyebrows arching at the shivering [Name]. ''What happened to [Last name]?'' If he knows, then Shizu would tell him the reason. However, he can't explain what happened to the omega when it was all of the sudden. [Name] has promised him that he should be careful and be aware of his surroundings. ''Good morning, sensei. I think he catches a fever and I have to bring him to the school clinic so he can rest.'' 

Understandable, the Social Studies teacher nods his head before gesturing the worried Shizu to continue. ''He seems in a serious and critical condition. I hope he is doing fine.'' Shizu wishes but he can't promise that he will be alright. 

Chaos will happen if [Name] is sick again.

Not sick but something else.

''You sure you'll be fine?'' Shizu caresses the weak and frail omega's cheek. [Name] is still shivering, it must be a serious cold and the school nurse has kinds of stuff to deal with. ''Mhm.. I'm sure, nya.'' Let's just say, he keeps counting how many times that the omega keeps on doing the nya thing.

''Shizu.. can you buy food..? I'm hungry, nya..''

Endless nya, the alpha thinks he going to lose mind and calm down since it sounded both lewd and cute. Don't think about it, Shizu when [Name] is in this state. Maybe, he can distract his brain by buying his favorite food? That will do, leaving the short male? He is sure hesitant by it.

As if the [hair color] male reads him so well, he shakes his head then smiles softly at him. ''I'll be fine all by myself, Shizu-kun. Don't worry about it, I'm a strong omega.'' Recalling that the omega got attacked by the random alpha on his way to get something important to the captain. His protective tendencies become stronger.

''I'm not really sure about that, [Nickname]. After the incident? I don't know,'' Withdrawing his hand, Shizu crosses his arms, sighing. His life depends on him most of the time but [Name] has the team guiding him too. ''Please, Shizu-kun. My stomach keeps growling in hunger, nya..'' Almost like the nya would come out if [Name] says something.

It was Shizu who is being hesitant with it, he straightens his posture and slowly stands up while observing the weak looking omega. ''Okay, I'll come back after I buy food from the cafeteria.'' He reminds, brushing his thumb against the hand. ''And I'll wait for you, Shizu-kun.''

''I'm not sure leaving [Nickname] all alone is a good idea.'' Shizu paces back and forth, the stress, guilt, and hesitation triggering his mind. He already bought the omega's favorite food, spicy takoyaki. It is a Japanese street food that has a soft texture and moist as you chew the ball, the salty snack has the oceanic and savory taste that comes from the octopus which is chewy on the inside. There is a hint of kelp flavor from the dashi on the ball batter, it is also a diet friendly, not too high or low in calories.

What a baker cooks fresh and hot bread in the oven, he can recognize by what the little omega described each of the members in the team. Shizu bites back the snarl, he didn't want to act hostile but this what happens when an alpha and alpha have the same thing for the particular omega. ''[Last name]-san? What do you mean 'leaving [Nickname] all alone is a good idea?'' 

Jolts in surprise, he jabs his thumb behind him. ''Er.. [Nickname] has been sick and I have to buy food for him, senpai.'' Ohira nods his head, understanding the situation. Smiling sweetly yet it was not convincing since he looks like he's going to snap Shizu in half after what he heard from him. 

Don't take my words seriously, Shizu forced smiles while thinking about it. ''I hope he is doing fine,'' Ohira replied, his scent dropping when the omega is 'sick' again. ''He will, I'll handle him, senpai.'' Both bid a goodbye then part ways, Shizu faces the door while taking a deep breath.

''Here goes nothing,'' He raises his arm and knocks on the door. ''[Nickname]? I brought you takoyaki.'' No one didn't answer his response, Shizu's thoughts are whispering that something is off right after he left him. ''[Name]?'' He swings the door open to reveal the messy bed, [Name] isn't on the bed except there is something moving.

''[Name], where are you?'' Shizu calls out, getting close to the bed. His eyes widen at the strange appearance of [Name], the omega sheepishly smiles and laughs nervously. ''I'm here...'' The alpha couldn't function, he stays frozen at that point, unable to speak. 

''Shizu-kun?'' The short male waves his hand in front of his face, a worried look casted. How is he going to tell the team? Even Ohira finds him suspicious. 

Shizu was relief that everyone at the gym understood the situation, they both walk towards the library. It's the only thing that they'll have attempts on finding the cure, mythical, perhaps? He reaches for the book and skims the pages, nothing about turning cats appeared in the book. Somehow, he wanted to hit the omega in the head for doing something reckless behind his back.

''This is getting strange, don't you think, [Nickname]?'' He turns to face the omega who quietly stares at him. Instead of his usual [eye color] large eyes, it was the eyes of the feline cat. Shizu feels his throat getting dry, about that, he feels something is going to happen under the omega's heated stare.

The way [Name] walks resembles a cat, the other clings to the armchair for his dear life when the omega boldly supports his weight on his knee between the legs of Shizu. ''Shizu-kun~ What do you mean strange?'' He cups his cheeks with his hands, lips turning into a side smirk.

Leaning close to his ear. ''You may hide it to yourself but you dislike the attention from other guys on me, am I correct?'' He purred, [hair color] ears twitching a bit while his tail curling around the alpha's arm. Shizu wanted to pray that someone is going to save him, he never feels hot by it. The way [Name] touches him, it is driving him insane. 

Shizu shakes his head, the omega only puffs hot air into his ear and purposely nya in a prolonged way. He is almost going to lose his shit because it sounded like a moan, ''Don't deny it, Shizu-kun. Don't you want me? You don't like a pretty little kitty like me as your mate?'' 

The blue haired alpha is about to answer him but [Name] interrupts him with a kiss on the nose. ''Wake up, Shizu-kun. You'll be late for class if you keep on dreaming.''

''Ha..?''

''Wake up.''

Shizu raises, panting, and looks around. What just happened? He wipes his forehead, feeling flustered after witnessing someone like the innocent [Name] like a cat and act so seductive around him. ''What a dream..'' His dorm mate opens the door with an annoyed look on their face. ''Oi, why are you still in bed. What... oh..'' 

His dorm mate clears his throat before moving his attention outside of his room. ''You need to calm yourself first, buddy. I'll leave you alone.'' Then closes the door. Shizu raises an eyebrow despite having a red face, ''What?'' He shifts his attention down below.

''What the fuck.'' He covers his face with his hand in embarrassment.

So much for thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I missed every one of you, for real, it's been three months that I last updated it and I seriously promised to make a 1000+ special chapter. Here you go, it gave me two days to finish this. I was supposed to update the book in October but projects and exams made me busy. Heh, expect the unexpected, everyone. Guess I surprised you with this special chapter, I'll try to finish this soon. Online school is becoming hectic for me, I already planned everything for Doe Eyes. Keep safe and love you, guys.


End file.
